This Thing Called Love
by bonkers
Summary: Harry Potter is now the most famous Quidditch player in the world. He has everything anyone could ever ask for. But on board the British Airways, he reminisces about the one person he’d be willing to give up his money and fame for...
1. Prologue

'Thanks, Jane,' I said to the British Airways flight attendant, who happens to be a witch, taking a sip from my glass of champagne.

'My pleasure, Mr. Harry Potter. If you need anything else, just let me know.'

'I will,' I said. 'Thanks again, Jane.'

'And sir, if it's not too much to ask, could you give me your autograph? It's not everyday that a person would get the opportunity to see you, sir.'

I smiled and then signed a piece of paper before handing it to her. 

She smiled before leaving. I saw her walk to their quarters and whisper something to two other flight attendants. And then, they looked at me before giggling. I raised my palm, nodded and then smiled at them before looking away and closing my eyes.

I am still not used to that _strange_ attention that I get from women. Fame drives them weak in the knees, I guess. I have always been a "chicken", as what Seamus would call it, when it comes to ladies. I am a very shy man. I'm not like him and Dean who have these abilities to deal with any girl. Ron didn't really go through what I went through because he had Hermione right away. If you are shy, you won't get anywhere. But since I am famous, all I have to do is sit there and they would come to me. Ever since I reached sixteen, I have been a "babe-magnet." It is flattering…

But I only wanted one.

The only girl that I see every time I look into blank space. 

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I never viewed her as a girlfriend material… Let alone, a "love" material. She is my best friend's baby sister. So that kind of makes me her older brother as well. I was the one who helped Ron torment the boys unworthy of her or dared to make a move on her. She is a very shy, dainty, conservative, but energetic and witty girl. She is always smiling and laughing. She's the type of person who will brighten up your day. I never saw her in this light. For me, she was just like Hermione, another friend or a sister. 

All that changed when Mr. Weasley asked me a favour.

I was so excited because the English Team's seeker just retired and they wanted me to take his place. Sirius and his family and Remus and his family knew about it first because I stayed in their houses as soon as I got out of Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to tell Ron and everybody else. 

I went to their house two days before my expected day of arrival. I stormed in the house looking very excited. 'Ron,' I yelled, panting a little. 'The---'

The Weasley house is always noisy. I was used to a group of jovial people greeting me when I arrive. But the house was particularly quiet. I saw all the Weasley men sitting in the sitting room, except for Bill and Charlie. They were standing by the fireplace. They all looked at me sadly. I didn't know what to do. I just shut my mouth and stood there in silence.

'Harry,' said Ron, standing up from his chair and walking towards me. There was something wrong. He was forcing himself to smile and none of them even bothered to say hello to me.

'Is something wrong?' I whispered to him. He was about to say something when Mr. Weasley spoke.

'Bill---' he said. 

I started to wonder if this is about me. Have I done anything wrong to upset them? I began to feel dreadfully worried. I began to think of all the things that I have done, but I couldn't think of anything that could have done it.

Bill looked at the ceiling. 'This is madness, dad,' he  interrupted, leaning on the fireplace. He looked at him. 'You have got to be joking.'

I wanted to shrink and leave that very moment. They were having an argument and I was there. 

'I might be able to find someone,' interrupted Percy, his face hardening. 

'Don't tell me that you approve of this idea as well?!' exclaimed Bill. 'Great Merlin! What is happening? Have you even considered Ginny's say as regards to this matter?'

'Shut your mouth, Bill,' said George wrathfully. Fred began to soothe his back to calm him down.

'Ginny will listen to me,' said Ron inaudibly.

I have absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Frowning, I just moved my head from person to person as they spoke.

'Bill,' said Mr. Weasley softly. 'I just don't think that I can live _without_ Ginny.'  

I looked at Ron in horror. _Without Ginny?_ 'What is wrong with Ginny?' I gasped.

Ron just looked down and didn't say anything.

'Do you think that I can?' said Bill. 'I'm not being the bad brother here. For Merlin's sake! She's not even seventeen---'

'I can't live without Ginny, too,' said Ron wretchedly.

'Neither can I,' said Percy.

'Is there anything I can do to help?' I finally asked, sensing their desperation. I figured that maybe my money could help them.

All of them looked at me immediately, and I began to step back. 'I'm so sorry for speaking,' I said gawkily. 'I'll shut my mouth now. As a matter of fact, maybe I should leave---'

'No!' I heard them all say. I looked at them, strangely.

'Harry,' said Mr. Weasley. 'Maybe there is _something_ that you can do to help us…'

I looked at him intently. 'I'll do _anything_, sir. Anything.'

'Ginny's sick,' he began. 'The doctor said that she only has three more years to live---'

I walked towards him and then took out my Gringott's key. I placed it in his palm. 'Here, Mr. Weasley,' I said. 'Please take as much as you need.'

I just received fifty million galleons on my 17th birthday and I'll be receiving more in a few weeks for my 18th birthday. I'm rich… very very rich.

He forced a smile and then gave it back to me. 

I frowned. 'What is the matter?'

'There is nothing that the doctor can do about it but make it painless. She will live a normal life but will eventually die. It's an illness that affects one out of a hundred witches,' he continued. 

'What is it that I can do to help then?' I asked, completely unaware of the situation.

No one spoke.

'Well?' I said again. 'Yes?'

Still complete silence but I saw them all look at each other, though.

'You know you can tell me anything… And whatever it is, I'll gladly do it, Mr. Weasley,' I added.

At last, Mr. Weasley spoke. 'I want you to get her pregnant,' he finally said without any trace of uncertainty or humiliation.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my ears. They were all staring at me. I didn't know what to say. 'I beg your pardon,' I said before laughing. 'You almost got me there, Mr. Weasley!'

'No,' he said. 'I am _not_ joking.'

'Yes, you are,' I said knowingly but he shook his head. 

I frowned. I studied Mr. Weasley's face very well. For once, I thought that he was Fred or George in Polyjuice potion. But then I realized that the twins were sitting side by side on the couch. 'You—are—not?' I squeaked. I literally collapsed on the chair.

'Harry,' said Mr. Weasley hesitantly. 'The doctor said that somehow once a woman affected with this illness conceives, five out of ten women becomes fine. The illness miraculously disappears. It is unexplained but that is how it is.'

I took a deep breath. 'Hold on a minute, Mr. Weasley,' I said, taking a another deep breath. 'Did you just say that you want _me_ to get _Ginny_, as in your baby Ginny, _pregnant_? Me?'

'Yes, that's what I said,' he replied, swallowing hard. 

All of his sons' face, especially Ron's, hardened. I suddenly felt really agitated. 'Mr. Weasley, think of what you just said,' I said to him. 'I don't think that---'

'I would like you to get her pregnant,' he said again. 'If I or any of my sons could only do it---but we can't. She doesn't have a boyfriend. We can't find anyone else but you---at least we know you. I know that you'll treat her nicely.'

Nicely, I thought. 'But---' I squeaked. This is going on very fast. I felt that I couldn't keep up any longer.

'Alicia would never approve if I asked Lee,' said George.

'You do know that my best friend, Oliver, is already married,' said Percy.

I just moved my eyes from one Weasley to another as they began talking.

'All my friends are already married,' added Bill hesitantly.

'So are all my friends,' said Charlie.

'We really tried Harry,' said Ron. 'Besides, you are---You are my age, we know you and most of all, you are single. You just broke up with Susan, right? You could really use some company right now---' He winced.

I cannot believe that he just said that! I felt as if the whole world began spinning so fast. I took of my glasses and then rubbed the bridge of my nose gently before putting it back on.

'I'm not asking you to marry her,' continued Mr. Weasley. 'All I am asking is that you get her pregnant and that's it. We will never bother you about the child or anything else. It will be as if nothing happened. The child will be a Weasley and you have nothing to worry about. We will never ever ask you for anything.'

'Nothing,' concluded all of his sons. 'Absolutely nothing.'

'But Mr. Weasley,' I said, looking very shaken. 'Asides from Sirius' and Remus' family, you are the only family that I have. I don't want to---'

'Oh Harry,' he said, assuring me. 'You have nothing to worry about. This will not ruin your relationship with us. We will still love you. I promise.'

There was an odd silence. Neither of us spoke.

'Harry,' he finally said with unshed tears in his eyes. 'I'd rather see my daughter pregnant than dead.'

They were all looking at me with an indescribable expression on their faces. I felt horrible.

'There's really nothing that the doctors can do?' I asked softly, swallowing really really hard. I was being put on the spot here.

'Harry, you don't have to answer now,' pleaded Fred. 'Will you at least think about it?'

'Fine, Harry,' said Ron, interrupting Fred. 'Forget that we even asked you. We understand. _I _understand.'

Great Merlin! Why did Ron have to say that? I closed my eyes and then took a deep breath. Damn it! Damn Ron!

'All right,' I forced myself to say, 'I'll---do---it.' 

I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into.

They insisted that _we_ begin immediately and again, I couldn't refuse when my dim-witted best friend, Ron, spoke. I was actually beginning to hate Ron that very moment. Correction, I hated him. It was nerve-wracking. This wasn't just any girl. This was Ginny Weasley, the apple of the eye of the entire Weasley clan. If I do something wrong… I am six foot two. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie are my height.  Fred, George and Percy are an inch taller than me. Ron is two inches taller than me… 

I might as well bid farewell to the world!

'Well then,' I said neurotically. 'When can she come _home_ with me?'

'Come home with you?' asked Mr. Weasley.

'Yes, sir,' I said, my voice cracking. 'If _we_ will be doing _it_ then---'

'Can't you do it here?' he asked. 

My lips began to feel really dehydrated. 'Here?' I breathed out. 

'In her bedroom, I mean,' he said quickly. 'Not in front of us---'

My jaw dropped to the floor. 'Can---we---do---it---here?' I squeaked, looking at him as if he was mad and breathing before every word. 'Here---at---the---Burrow? In---her---bedroom?' 

I collapsed on the nearby chair once again, feeling that the whole world was on my shoulders. Ginny's bedroom is in between Ron's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's. It is also one of the smallest rooms. I am not criticizing their house, it's just that---Well, we might get _heard_ doing it… I couldn't bare the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hearing me shag their daughter… I couldn't bare the thought of it. It's absolutely horrible. I looked at Ron pleadingly. 

'Da—ad,' interrupted Ron, 'Harry is right. You see, Ginny's bedroom is in between mine and yours and mum's. I don't think that, well, dad, you, er, I, you know---'

Fred and George actually chuckled a little, followed by their other brothers. Mr. Weasley and I were the only ones who didn't laugh. I really hate Ron at the moment…

'Haven't you heard of Silencing Spells?' he replied.

My face hardened. I wanted to bang my head on the wall and squash it into pieces. I have never felt so ashamed in my entire life.

'Please Mr. Weasley,' I said, my head bowed. 'She'll come and visit all the time. Before I leave in the morning, I'll take her here whenever I can and then I'll pick her up again in the evening before I go home. We will also come and visit every Saturday and Sunday, I promise.' I looked at him.

'See dad,' said Ron, 'it's as if, she still lives here. Besides it's only temporary. Only until he gets her pregnant, then she'll be back home.'

'And dad,' added Percy, 'if we want her to get pregnant fast, it has to be on a _regular basis_. They have to be near each other.'

_Regular basis_? What have I gotten myself into… Holy Merlin…

'Dad,' said Ron, 'Harry's only doing us a favour. We would really want to make it easy for him.'

Thank you, Ron! But you are still not off the hook. After all, this is his entire fault. You prat!

'Oh all right then,' said Mr. Weasley forcefully, nodding his head. 'It is set then, I'll be talking to Ginny tonight about this matter.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Please review and NO FLAMES PLEASE. If there is wrong with anything… please say it gradually and nicely… I'm not that strong. 

LOL!


	2. Chapter One

I came back to get Ginny a week later and I have never been so edgy in my entire life. I was so horribly scared. If I only walked in a straight line and not in circles in front of The Burrow's door, I would have reached Scotland! I took a million deep breaths before I finally had the courage to knock on the door. Ron opened it for me. He smiled and then we went to the kitchen where we found Fred and George cooking dinner.

'Listen Harry,' said George while washing the dirty dishes, 'we really appreciate you doing this.'

'Thanks so much, mate,' said Fred.

'You are really my best friend,' said Ron.

I smiled to them and then said, 'I don't think that I would risk eating dinner which is made by the two of you.' To brighten up the mood a little, since they were all getting so emotional. We all chuckled.

'Mum and dad are too busy with Ginny,' said George.

Ron sat down beside the sink. 'Don't worry,' he said, tasting the soup. 'Mum made me stay here the whole time to watch the two of them make it.'

'All right then,' I finally said, tasting the soup as well and sitting on the kitchen table. 'Mmmmm… Good.'

'BANG!' Fred suddenly said, raising his cooking spoon as if it is a trophy. 'Dinner's ready!'

'I'll get them,' I offered, jumping off the table. Don't ask me why I did that. I _felt _that I just had to see Ginny.

'All right then. Ron, you prepare the table,' said George.

I went upstairs and I was about to knock on Ginny's partly open door when I heard Mr. Weasley speak.

'The sooner you start,' he said, 'the sooner you'll get pregnant, Ginny.'

'Dad,' she breathed out. Her face was flustered, I could tell. She gets embarrassed quite easily. 'Can't---can't---can't---'

I just _know_ that she did not approve of this idea. She sounded like she was _obliged_ to do it. I began to feel really terrified.

'I thought we talked about this already sweetheart,' he said soothingly. 'Do you---'

'No dad,' she said, 'No. I don't want to die and leave you, mum, Ron, Fred and George, Percy, Charlie and Bill but---'

'Then finish your packing immediately because we would not want Harry to wait,' he said, looking away.

'I'm done,' she said weakly. 'But dad? Didn't you say that the Muggles have this---'

'Non-sense,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'I---'

'It might work,' she said forcefully but eagerly. 'That way, I wouldn't have to---'

I winced and then swallowed.

'I will not take the risk of using some inane Muggle technology. You are not a Muggle. You are a witch and you only have three years to live if we don't do this right,' Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

Mr. Weasley went to Mrs. Weasley and then rubbed her back. 'Ginny, dear, I only said that because we couldn't find someone to do it,' he said softly. 'But we are not Muggles. Naturally, we can't really rely on Muggle knowledge. They are still different from us---'

Mrs. Weasley began to cry. 'I am so sorry that you have to go through this darling,' she said. 'They did not have anything to prevent it then---'

'It's all right mummy. I'll be fine,' she said, nervously. 'I'll be fine.'

I could tell that she knew that getting pregnant is still not a guarantee that she'll live because only five out of ten women who conceives gets better. I couldn't help but wonder why the Weasleys would go through all these trouble to get Ginny pregnant when her recovery is not at all assured. And then I remembered Mr. Weasley saying that there is _still_ no cure on it. Someone has invented a potion that could prevent it, but someone has yet to find a cure for it. It is either she dies without trying to get pregnant or get pregnant and have a fifty/fifty chance of getting better. There is absolutely no way that they would give up without a fight. They were practically… gambling. They were testing their luck. Since all they could do is pray and believe that she is indeed included in the "lucky ones". 

It is certainly an awful situation to be in…

'Ginny, look at me,' said Mrs. Weasley, sniffing a little. 'I want you to be nice to Harry. We just asked him to do this, all right? He's shy. Don't make it too hard for him.'

_She's shy too_, I grumbled to myself.

She swallowed hard and then forced herself to say, 'Yes, mummy.'

I winced. I can't believe it. They were telling Ginny to be nice to me? They were telling her to not make it _too_ hard for me? Aren't they supposed to be saying that to me? This was really a big deal for them. But then again, I was as a matter of fact _saving_ her life…

I was saving Virginia Weasley's life _again_. 

Again. 

I started to think why I appear all the time when Ginny's in need.  How on earth do I manage to be always in the scene when older Slytherin girls are bullying her? When Susan Bones started speaking ill of her? And, of course, I was there for her during her first year. I started to think why I was always there to help her, but we never got really close. I hardly talk to her. We were barely friends but somehow, I manage to be there for her. A lot of questions began whirling into my mind when I heard someone call my name.

'Harry, have you told them that dinner is ready?' asked Ron.

'No, no, not yet,' I said, brushing away the questions that I had a while ago. 'I had to, er, tie my shoe.'

'Oh, I see,' he said. 'Mum, Dad, Ginny! Dinner is ready! And oh, Ginny? Fred and George made your favourite Cheese Coated Porkchops. And Percy and I went to the store to get you your ice cream.'

'Brilliant!' I heard her say excitedly. 'I'm coming out!'

'We have to take your things downstairs,' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Let's do it later, mum,' she said, before storming out of her bedroom. 'Besides, I don't think Harry's here yet---Oh.' 

'Hello,' I said awkwardly. I began to look at the ceiling and tap my feet nervously. 'Dinner's ready. Are you ready? So are your things ready?' 

How redundant can I get? 

'Ah, yes,' she said, looking down and walking back to her bedroom. 

'Ah, Harry!' greeted Mr. Weasley while Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug. I smiled at them and then looked at Ginny again.

I looked at Ginny. 'Could I put your stuffs in the car?'

'Yes, but we have to eat dinner.'

I looked at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. 'I'll be exceedingly quick.'

'If that is what you want,' he replied.

Ginny showed me her things. There was an amazingly huge trunk, a rucksack and two handbags. I made her trunk float all the way to my car while I carried the rucksack and two handbags with my hand. Once I was done, I went to the dining room to join them. I usually sit beside Ron, but this time, the vacant seat is beside Ginny. 

'So, how's Quidditch going? You are a professional now,' said Percy after we said grace.

'No, no, not yet,' I said, reaching for the mash. 'I'm only traini---' Suddenly, I felt my insides crumble.

'Sorry,' said Ginny, blushing hard when our hands brushed. 

'It's all right, you go ahead,' I said to her, praying hard that I am not blushing. 

'No, you go first,' she insisted tensely. 'You are the guest.' 

'A guest?' I said, grinning at her to make her calm down. 'You see me here almost everyday, Ginny.'

I had to calm her down. I was getting apprehensive about the situation myself. I took a deep breath. I have to make everything as _natural_ as possible.

'Here,' I said, giving her mash and trying my best to remain my composure. 'Is this enough?'

'Yes, yes,' she said, taking a deep breath. 'Thank you.'

'No problem,' I said, leaning back and grinning at all the Weasleys. I hope not awkwardly. 'So how's the Ministry, Percy?'

It was just our hands that touched but I felt this tingling sensation already… what more if… Oh, no… 

And, what is that feeling? What the hell was that?!

After dinner, Mr. Weasley suggested that it was time for us to leave. 

'Can't we stay a little longer,' said Ginny hopefully but timidly, as I grabbed my glass of water and drank it in one gulp, spilling some of it in the process.

'It's late darling,' said Mrs. Weasley. 

I choked.

'Harry, you all right?' asked Ron.

'Ye-es,' I replied, coughing. _Of course I am all right. I'm just about to take your sister home with me... _I looked away and then rolled my eyes. I then faced the table once again. 'Well, I guess you are right,' I said, standing up from my chair and helping Ginny. 'Maybe I---_we_ should go, Ginny.' 

She looked at all her brothers as if making an appeal but they did not say anything. 'OK,' she squeaked finally, standing up from her chair. 

Everyone walked with us to the car, us walking ahead with a twelve-inch gap between us, and the rest of the Weasleys tailing us nearby.  It felt nothing but awkward. When we reached the car, I waited patiently as they all kissed her cheek and hugged her, before I escorted her to the door. And then, I walked to them to say goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both hugged me. Fred, George and Percy tapped my shoulder and it was Ron's turn. 

He took my arm. 'Harry,' he whispered, taking me far away from his family. 'Please, er, be, er---'

I was getting a little impatient. 'What is it?' I hissed.

'Be gentle and careful,' he said quickly. 'Please be _really_ gentle and slow. It's her, well---she's, er, _inexperienced_…'

'Oh,' I said, swallowing hard. I gritted my teeth. I didn't bother to say more.

I waved at them and then we flew and left. There was complete silence in the car. I tried breaking the ice more than a million times but she would only answer with a Yes, No, or Uh-huh. I sighed. I have never tried this hard to make a conversation with a girl… and so far there has been no success. She wouldn't even look at me. Finally, we reached my house and I could tell that she was really impressed and surprised by the look of my parent's luxurious Muggle manor.

'Like it?' I said as I landed in front of the enormous entrance.

'Uh-huh,' she said, looking around as I began driving by the driveway surrounded by trees as soon as the gates opened. 

I stopped the car and the servants came to greet me. 'This is Ginny,' I told them after greeting them back, 'and she is my guest here.'

'Good evening, Miss Ginny,' they all said.

'Good evening,' she said politely, looking a little surprised.

'All her things are inside the car,' I told them. 'Please bring it all upstairs to her room.' They all nodded and I asked Ginny to follow me.

'Um, may I know where we are going?' she asked me uncertainly.

'To your room.' I smiled, once I turned my back on her, after hearing her give a sigh of relief. We walked silently with her a few steps behind me. When we reached her room, I faced her again. 'This will be your room,' I told her as I opened the door. 'Ron told me that your favourite colour is baby pink so I asked them to make it baby pink and white. I hope you like it.'

'Yes,' she said, stepping in and looking around. 

'Well I am so glad that you like it,' I said truthfully. 'Anyway, that is your bathroom over there. The closet is along the way to the bathroom. If you need anything else, feel free to ask someone for help. Forgive me. I know that you want to rest. I should go. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' she said, closing the door after I stepped out.

We did not do anything that night and the next few nights, even talk or see each other. I made it a point to leave very early in the morning and return very late at night. So that when I asked the servants where she is, they would either say, 'She is in her bedroom, _sleeping_.' or 'She is in her bedroom, _still_ _sleeping_.' 

I intentionally avoided her…

One morning though, while on my way to take a shower before going to training, I suddenly heard a shout. Noticing that the sound came from Ginny's bedroom, I immediately went to her. Not bothered with the fact that I was only in my underpants. 'Ginny!' I said, kicking the bathroom door open because it was locked. 'Gin---'

My jaw dropped.

'Ahhhhh,' she shrieked, immediately jumping into the bathtub, which caused water to splash all over the place. 

I am certain that I was blushing that very moment. I turned around at once. 'I---I---I---,' I stuttered. 'I, er, heard you, er, scream---I was, er, just---'

'I slipped while getting out of the bathtub,' she said softly. 'I hurt my shin.'

'I see,' I breathed out. 'Are you all right?'

'Um, yes.'

I was about to turn around again but I stopped myself. 'I'm sorry,' I said, before walking out of her bedroom and back to my bedroom. I closed the door and then shut my eyes as I leaned on it, sliding down gradually. 

Good heavens… 

She looked… _lovely_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Please review. If there is wrong with anything... please say it gradually and nicely... Constructive criticisms are always welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two

After the bathroom incident, I thought that I'd never ever be able to face her again. I was so ashamed of myself… bursting into the bathroom, just like that? What an idiot! But then again, I heard her scream; I didn't know that she was well… scarcely dressed. It's not like I planned on seeing her dressed like that… I was…

_Damn_, I thought. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I am training at the moment… but I just can't seem to take the image of Ginny's magnificent long legs… her tall and slim figure… her rosy freckled skin… and the pink towel wrapped around her body… I can't seem to take this image away from my mind…

Ginny Weasley is… gorgeous…

'POTTER! What the hell are you doing over there when the snitch is over there?!' shouted someone from below. 'POTTER?! What in the blazes is going on with you? If you do not want to be Seeker anymore, just tell me. I'll be more than glad to replace you.'

I looked at my coach right away and then flew to the direction that he pointed. 'Sorry,' I called, cursing under my breath.

'FOCUS! CONCENTRATE EVERYONE!' he shouted, waving his hand in frustration. 

Oliver just gave me a pity look and then shrugged, mouthing, 'Don't mind the stupid git.'

'Would you mind sharing with us, Wood?!' he shouted again. 'Looks like what you are telling Potter is very interesting.'

Oliver and I just looked at each other but didn't say a thing.

For not catching the snitch in five minutes, I was asked to stay as long as I manage to catch the snitch in five minutes for ten consecutive times. I got home at exactly midnight. I was tired but I still couldn't sleep. So I decided to go out to the terrace to breathe in some air. And I was so surprised to see her there in her pink long-sleeved knee length nightdress and pink furry slippers. We shared a terrace. I sleep in the master's bedroom, my parent's room, and she sleeps in my supposed – to – be room if my parents were alive. I just watched her first… enjoying every single minute of it.

'One hundred, one hundred and one, two, three stars…'

'Can't sleep?' I asked her when I finally had the courage to speak, feeling as if my insides were disintegrating. She nearly jumped off her seat. 'I am so sorry---I did not mean to frighten you.'

She massaged her chest and then smiled. 

'I'm really sorry,' I said nervously, chuckling a little. I lay on the hedge of the terrace, resting my head on my hand.

'It's all right,' she said and then went back staring in the sky. 'Ah, Harry---I'm sorry for---'

'Sorry? Sorry for what?' I asked, knitting my eyebrow.

'I'm sorry that you had to… ah, er, I'm sorry for everything.'

I sat up and then looked at her. 'Everything? What do you mean, Virginia Weasley?'

'Well, um, it's just that Ron told me that you did not like this house very much---and now you moved out of Sirius' house and moved here---'

'Because of you?'

'Um, yes,' she replied. 

'Well then, you should be,' I said seriously and I swear in Merlin's name that she was about to cry when I said that. But I was only joking. She didn't get the joke though.

She swallowed hard and then began blinking her eyes.

'Great Merlin! Ginny, I was only joking,' I coaxed, moving to the seat next to her. I swear in Merlin's name that when I sat next to her, my stomach suddenly felt… odd… 'I don't understand why you think that you should apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. It isn't your fault, OK? OK? I should, er, be the one to er, apologize---I'm sorry for bursting into the bathroom. I, er, heard you scream and---'

'Hmm, it's all right,' she said softly. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, obviously unwilling to talk about the topic. 'You have, er, a very fine house.'

Hold on a minute… Is she talking to me? 

'I know,' I said. 'I didn't even know that it belonged to me.'

'How come?' 

Blimey! She really is talking to me! 

'I did not know that my parents was this wealthy,' I told her. 'I was greatly shocked when the lawyer showed me this---and another vault key at Gringott's. I could not believe that it was all mine. You are probably wondering why I don't live here, aren't you?'

She smiled. 'Um, yes.'

Here we go again with the non-stop Yes… No… Uh-huh…

'Well, it is such a big and empty house. It reminds me of how alone I am… that I am... Well… But I am not alone anymore. That is why I moved here because _you_ will be here to keep me company,' I said. 'By the way, Ginny? Your favourite sugarquill is Honey Lemon, right?'

She slightly raised her eyebrows at me. 'Yes.'

I grumbled in my mind. 'I, er, got this for you on my way home,' I said, handing her a pack with two dozen sugarquills. 

Her eyes twinkled. 'Thank you.' She began to unwrap one and then placed it in her mouth. 'Would you like to have some?'

She talked again!

'Hmmm… all right,' I said.

She unwrapped one and then handed it to me. 'Good, isn't it?'

So, sugarquills are her weakness…

'Really good,' I said.

'So, how was your day?' she asked. 'I mean how was Quidditch practice?'

I was surprised by her sudden interest on my day. I just stared at her as she twirled the sugarquill inside her mouth. 'Oh, I reckon that it went well,' I said, shrugging.

She raised her eyebrows. 'Are you sure? I know I am not Ron, Hermione or Neville but if you want to talk---' 

'Well, I don't think,' I said, grabbing her generous offer. 'I don't think that our coach likes me.'

'Blimey! He's mental then.'

I chuckled. 'I can't believe that you just said that. For once I thought you were Ron, but then I realize that this _pretty girl_ can never be my best friend Ron.'

I suddenly frowned at myself. Why the hell did I say that? It sounded as if I was flirting with her… my best friend's sister! But the weird thing is that _I_ actually meant what I just said. I didn't just say it to be polite to her or as a joke. She really is beautiful… Well, not beautiful _beautiful_ like Parvati and Padma, Fleur, Cho, Pansy, Angelina or Katie. But there is something in her that seems beautiful to me and I noticed that mystery to me… long ago. I just, I don't know. I praised Ginny's legs once, together with Seamus, and we both earned a dirty and annoyed look from Ron. I never dared to say anything about her again. Besides, I knew that she fancied me. Who knows? Maybe she still does. I just don't want to get labelled as someone who takes advantage of people. Also, there is this code between friends that you are not supposed to go out with their baby sister. Did I just say _go out_? What the--- Anyway, she blushed and I loved it so much when she blush because she look so cute and charming and lovely and… I could go on forever. Great Merlin, my stomach… something's in it… 

'You are blushing,' I told her. 'Don't tell me that no one ever said that you are pretty---' I continued. What the hell am I saying?!

'Sod off,' she said which made us both laugh. 

'No, really. Someone has told you that you are pretty, right?' 

She wrinkled her nose. 'Mum, Dad, Fred and George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and most of all, Ron claims that I am the prettiest girl in their life. Well, they all did until, you know….'

'They got married and had their girlfriends,' I continued.

'Yes,' she said. 'Apparently, I got demoted… I am now the prettiest sister, not the prettiest girl in their life.'

I chuckled. 'Only family members? What about Neville? He took you to the ball once. And what about Colin?' I teased.

'Harry,' she gasped uncomfortably, shifting her position a little. 'They are just my friends,' she said tediously. 

'Friends?' I laughed. 'Of course… But seriously? They never---'

'We are just friends,' she said to me again. She unwrapped another sugarquill. 'Neville and Colin only took me because they had _no_ one.'

I was trying to increase her self-esteem. 'No they didn't,' I said dismissively. 'I know for a fact that they took you because they _wanted_ to go with you. Just so you know, I would have taken you to one of our balls if---you are my age.' I looked away and winced. That was a dumb excuse. Come to think of it, I am only a year older than her. That is not really a big deal. It was as a matter of fact kind of an _ideal _age for two people that are going out.

She didn't say anything.

'What is going on? Boys at Hogwarts are totally missing something---Well then, add me to your family. Harry Potter finds Ginny Weasley cute and pretty,' I continued before I could even stop myself. What the hell am I saying? I winced again.

I am _really_ flirting with her… 

'You are so polite.' 

Silence.

And then we both laughed.

She looked at me. 'Since you are so interested about other people's life, how is your life going?'

'Me?'

'A-huh.'

'Well, you really want to know?' I warned. 'It's not very exciting, you know.'

'Not exciting? I don't think Rita Skeeter would get out of her way just to see what's going on with you if your life is not exciting,' she said knowingly.

'She's crazy,' I said, rolling my eyes. 'Mad woman who invents things... Did you read today's paper? She just wrote another article saying that I only got the Seeker's position because I had connections. Dumbledore, to be exact. All she does is destroy my name.' I was getting frustrated. 'Imagine the title of the article?! _What Harry Wants, Harry Gets through Dumbledore._ She's trying to make me sound as if I am some spoiled brat---and poor Dumbledore.'

'Harry,' she said alarmingly. 'I am so sorry. I didn't mean to---' 

'No, no, no! I'm so sorry I poured everything on you. I just had a tough day. First, the article and then my coach… I worked hard to be where I am right now. That has been my dream, you know. Anyway, my coach is another issue…' 

'You say he is not fond of you, eh? Hmm… I think that, well, maybe he just wants you to know where you should be. He is the trainer and you are the trainee,' she said.

'Now you are talking,' I said, looking at her.

'I'm sorry, I'll shut my mouth now---'

'It's just that you are too quiet. Ron told me that you never shut up. We are in the same house but the only conversation that we've had was me asking you if you've seen the person that I was looking for. Even at the Burrow, I never get to talk to you too. You should talk more often. What I mean is, I like that.'

'What? Talking to me or me being talkative?'

'Both.'

We talked and talked that night. We talked about Hogwarts, Muggle and Wizarding World, Quidditch, her day and my day, and everything else that we could think of. And I swear that the one we had was one of the best conversations that I've ever had in my entire life. I never thought that she was capable of a very entertaining discussion. We were beginning to feel comfortable towards each other. But my stomach… still felt too queer for my liking…

She reached for a sugarquill. 'No more?'

'You finished it all? That's two dozen, Ginny! I only ate one!'

'Well, I could eat a whole building of Honey Lemons if I want too,' she said and then she yawned. 'Now, it's your entire fault. I was trying to quit Honey Lemon. You got me hooked again.'

'My fault?' I said light-heartedly.

'Yes, it is your fault.' She crossed her eyes and then stuck out her tongue, which made me laugh. I had no idea that she was capable of being goofy. And I had no idea that someone looked _that_ cute with… crossed eyes. I started making my own crazy faces as well.

I started to yawn but I did not want to go to bed yet. This is too good to end. I looked at my watch. 'Bloody hell! It's 3:30 am!'

'Is it? I can't believe that we stayed up this late talking,' she said and she yawned again, 'and being silly.'

'So do I,' I said, yawning again. 'We should go and sleep.'

'We really should,' she said, 'since we are expected at The Burrow tomorrow for Katie's birthday.'

'I can't believe it,' I said, 'Katie Bell is Katie Weasley now---'

'And _expecting_,' she added. 'George told me she has been a little cranky lately.'

'Is that so? Katie? Cranky? I get along really well with her, Angelina and Alicia but Katie is like a sister to me. She's the most normal one of all the Gryffindor chasers… Angelina is like the girl version of Fred.'

'I think that that's what happens when a woman is pregnant. Well, mum said that she was also like that when she was expecting Charlie and the twins.'

'I think that your mum was always cranky ever since the twins was born.'

'Maybe just a little bit,' she said, giggling. 'Those were the rascals but we will never be The Weasleys without them… even if they tried setting my hair on fire once…'

'They did? Those two---'

'And Ron being my saviour pour his glass of pumpkin juice on my hair,' she continued, 'before shouting, _You've killed her, you insufferable gits! Oh, Ginny! Oh, Ginny!_' 

'Typical Ron.' I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell off. 'How old were they then?'

'I was almost eight, Ron was nine and the twins were eleven years old.'

We continued on talking once again until 4:30 am again. By that time we were both so sleepy and tired to open our mouths and talk. I stood up and then walked her to her glass door. 'Goodnight,' I said to her, sliding the door open. 'I really had a good time.'

'Me too and goodnight,' she said. She was about to close the door, but I stopped her.

'Do you think we could do it again?' I asked hopefully.

'I'd love to,' she said. 'Goodnight.'

I actually thought that leaving Sirius' house and staying here with Ginny would be such a bore. I never thought that I'd ever enjoy her company. I was absolutely wrong.

I couldn't help but think that this wasn't a bad idea after all. I couldn't help but think about the sugarquills and what they could do to her. I walked towards my room with an inerasable grin on my face, which I wore until I fell asleep. 

Since then, I was always spotted at Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, getting all the Honey Lemon sugarquills that I could get hold of. 


	4. Chapter Three

'George! Come over here!' yelled Katie the next day, or rather, _later_, sitting down comfortably on the tree swing and fanning herself. 'George! Have any of you seen him? Harry, Ginny, have you seen him? Mum, have you seen George?'

Ginny and I just looked at each other, smiled and then shook our heads.

'George,' yelled Mrs. Weasley. 'Where is that boy?'

'I could look for him---' I offered but George interrupted me.

'I'm here, I'm here, Love,' he said, walking towards her. 'Ginny! It's so good to see you! Harry!'

'Where have you been? Will you be nice enough to give me a massage?' she asked sweetly.

'Oh, all right,' he said, kissing her. 'Anything for my beautiful and dazzling quaffle. I just got back from my quest for gorgeous blue roses for your birthday, not that these roses matches your beauty, anyway.'

Ginny and I looked at each other again before breaking into a fit of giggles.

'Uh, what is funny?' asked Katie with her left eyebrows raised. 'So, Harry and Ginny---'

'Nothing, nothing,' we said when we felt someone put an arm around our shoulders.

'Harry!' said Hermione gleefully. 'It's so good to see you!' She looked at me teasingly and then winked before looking at Ginny. I rolled my eyes before smiling at her.

'Ginny!' said Angelina and Penelope, Fred and Percy's girlfriends, before winking at me. 

'So you've seen his enormous house?' asked Hermione.

'Oh yes,' she replied, nodding her head in agreement. 'It is big. The first morning I woke up, I literally got lost. There were all these doors and passages and it was very tricky.'

'You are exaggerating,' I said jokingly.

'I'm not,' she said to me. 'You weren't there, OK? I was like: _Um,_ _which way should I go?_'

'Fine,' I said, raising my hand in surrender.

'Plus,' she added, 'some of the pictures in the halls frightens me.'

'Why?' I asked. 'Which ones?'

'The ones that are still,' she finally replied.

I chuckled. 'Those are Muggle pictures and they are not supposed to move.'

'Well, I'm not used to pictures that aren't moving,' she replied. 'But I can't help but say that the house is rather lovely.'

'I agree,' said Hermione before winking at me, together with Penelope and Angelina.

_What's with all the winking? _Sensing a girl talk, I decided to leave.

'Harry, don't leave me with all the ladies,' said George, unintentionally stopping her massages.

'Darling,' said his wife, 'my massage.'

'Oh, yes,' he said to her, immediately resuming her massages and smiling at me awkwardly.

'Have to help Ron,' I said as I yawned. 

'George, Harry,' called Fred. 'Make yourself useful and help me!'

George kissed Katie's cheek and then left. I was about to follow him when Angelina spoke.

'Oh, Harry, you look a bit _tired_,' she teased.

When it comes to _that_ kind of "humour", we can always count on Fred and Angelina. Since George calmed down after getting married. 

'Yes, Angelina, whatever you say,' I said to her, rolling my eyes. 'By the way, Katie, I have to go at twelve.' Suddenly, Ginny yawned, too.

'Why,' asked Katie, looking at Ginny. 'Come sit here beside me, Ginny.'

'Thanks,' she said and then sat beside Katie as she rested her head on her shoulders.

'_Tired_ Ginny?' said "humorous" Angelina again. Bloody hell! Sometimes I just hate her…

'I have to go to Quidditch practice.' I yawned again before taking the opportunity to glare at Angelina.

'Oh, you both look _very tired_,' continued Angelina, which made Penelope and Hermione break into a fit of giggles.

'Oh, we were up all night,' said Ginny innocently, not getting what Angelina was trying to _stress out_.

'All night?' they all said as I blushed furiously. 'My, my, my Harry… _All night_?!'

'Not really all night,' she continued, 'only until 5:00 am---Isn't that right, Harry?'

I winced, feeling cold sweat on my forehead.

'Only until 5:00 am? My, my, my Harry?' said Katie, grinning broadly. '5:00 am? How fascinating…'

'Ohhh,' chorused Hermione and Penelope.

'I know,' said Ginny again, yawning once more.

All the ladies looked at me teasingly. I suddenly felt edgy. I knew I was blushing… Great Merlin! Hermione and Penelope… if only they'd stop giggling…

'I want to know more,' added Penelope, hiding her grin, which made Ginny frown. She still has no clue on what they were talking about.

'Blushing Harry,' said Hermione, smirking.

'Very good observation skills, Hermione,' I said before walking away. 'Oh, look! It's already twelve! Bye everybody! Bye Ginny!'

'Cheater! It's only eleven,' said Angelina before I Apparated.

I went to the National Quidditch Pitch for my training and it was the hardest training that I have ever had. The sun was shining brightly in the sky but my trainer had to make the worst weather ever. He just had to make every single thing in this world difficult for everyone. The weather that he did was a mix of tornado, hurricane, storm, tsunamis, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Sounds impossible but it was true. I had to keep up with the gruesome weather for five straight hours… with only a forty-five minute break! I almost thought that he was a supporter of Voldemort and he wanted to kill me. It was madness.

I didn't even bother to clean myself up once we were done. I was so determined to get out of there as soon as I can. I was so tired and wet when I Apparated back to The Burrow's garden. I said hello to everyone and then asked where Ginny was. George pointed towards the tree. 

I winced and silently hoped that _it_ wasn't the topic of conversation any longer, but I was wrong. When I walked closer and closer I noticed that Ginny was blushing.

'Hey,' I said to Ginny. 'How are you?'

'Hey,' she gasped, swallowing hard. 'Allow me to help you clean your face---'

'We were just talking about _you_,' said Katie when Ginny pulled me away.

'You're not on about that, are---' I asked but she cut me off.

'Yes,' she said, smiling at them as she began wiping my face softly. 'It didn't even occur to me.'

'Yes, they thought we were up all night doing something---_else_.' I looked away.

'I know, but I couldn't tell them that we didn't. I didn't even know what to say to them.'

'What have they been asking you?' I asked when Penelope suddenly appeared and pulled Ginny away from me again.

'Mind if we take her away?' she asked.

'No, no,' I said, equally startled to Ginny. She looked at me pleadingly while I stayed behind the tree as she got interrogated, mouthing, 'Sorry---'

'So what is The Great Harry Potter _like_?' I heard Katie ask.

'He's really nice,' she responded chokingly.

'We all know that he is _nice_,' said Angelina, grinning and her eyes dancing. 'There's no need for you to be shy to us Ginny. We are like your big sisters. And oh Harry, if you wish to join us, you are more than welcome.'

'Right,' I mumbled to myself.

'I know,' she said softly.

'Was it fast?' asked Hermione. 'Slow?'

Good Merlin! I can't believe Hermione just asked that… Oh dear…

'Slow?' she said uncertainly.

'Slow…'

She probably thought that she said the wrong thing. So she said, 'No, no, no, I mean fast!'

Hermione looked at me with disbelief before turning to her. 'Good heavens! He was fast? Didn't he know that---'

'No, no, no, it was slow---' she said again, correcting herself.

'Make up your mind, Ginny,' said Penelope.

'Oh, come on,' interrupted Angelina. 'It was from night until dawn. He was probably slow at first… and then fast… and then slow again…' She grinned.

I almost fainted. _Oh no…._

'That's what I thought,' said Penelope, looking at Angelina and Hermione.

'But I always thought that he's well, you know, slow,' said Angelina. 'Harry looks like he is slow in bed. I always thought that he's the gentle type…'

Bloody hell… they are talking about my… Me! But wait… is being slow bad?

I winced. I couldn't handle it anymore, just looking at her and hearing what they were talking about. I decided to join in when I saw her nearly having a heart attack because of the questions.

'Was it romantic, Ginny?' asked Katie, the "sensible" one.

'Oh, you know what?' she said quickly. 'Harry's _very_ good. He's really sweet and romantic and he didn't hurt me one bit.'

I couldn't help but be impressed with her answer. She handled the situation quite well. 

'Hello,' I said, sitting down beside Ginny and putting my arm around her. 'Hermione, I think that Ron is having a hard---'

'So, what did you wear?' said Angelina to Ginny, smirking at me before looking at Ginny.

'Last night?' I said. 'Let me answer that. Ginny wore her baby pink nightdress and she looked really beautiful in it. I wouldn't really like her to wear anything else, just that. That made _us_ go from night until dawn.'

Boy… was I embarrassed…

Ginny forced a laugh and then drank her glass of pumpkin juice in one gulp. 'Oh, you sweet little thing.'

Did I just say that? They all looked at me. I could tell that they were all impressed and at the same time surprised. I forced a smile, even though I was really tired and I wasn't feeling well, before looking at Ginny, who was eyeing at me strangely. The way she looked at me made me really uncomfortable.

'Missed me?' I said to Ginny jokingly.

'Did I rub your face too much?' she asked me.

'No,' I said, forcing my eyes not to close. 'Why?'

'Your face is flushed, Harry,' she said, placing a hand over my forehead.

I was really feeling ill but I said, 'I'm fine,' as I stretched my neck a little and forced a smile. 'See? I'm just tired---'

'No, Harry, you are not fine,' she said, this time placing her hand on my neck. 'Let's go inside, Harry.'

'OK.' 

She assisted me to their living room and let me lie on the couch. 'Stay here,' she said.

I just lied there and forced myself to relax, despite the headache and dizziness that I was feeling. It even scared me more when she came back and asked me to sit up, but I couldn't. I wasn't well at all. I was very sick indeed.

'Here, let me help you,' she said. 'What did you do? How on earth did you get your robes that dirty and wet when---'

'Bloody training,' I mumbled. 'The witless slimeball looks like a supporter of Voldemort to me and wants to see me dead. He created fancy storms and hurricanes and tsunamis and what else? Did I mention earthquakes and volcanic eruptions? Where are we going?'

'To my bedroom,' she said. 'So you could relax there more.'

'What's that?' I asked, referring to the bag.

'Your clothes so you can change. Whoever told you that it is fine to Apparate with wet and muddy clothes? Didn't you know that you'll get sick if you let wet clothes dry on your body?'

'I wanted to get out of there as soon as I can.'

'Well, look what happened to you now,' she said as she opened the door, helped me to a chair and then fixed the bed. 

'I don't want you to get sick too, Ginny. Maybe it would be a better idea if you stay here for awhile and then just come back when I'm fine.' I do not know why but it was _distressing_ to ask her to leave me.

Seeing how frail I was at that moment, she said, 'Do you think that I'll approve of that idea?' as she helped me to the bed. 'You don't have to worry about me. With all the medications that I am taking I'll be immune to all that weak stuffs. Open your mouth and take this.' She handed me a glass of water.

I smiled, gratefully, when she said that and by the way she treated me. I was kind of glad that someone's there for me this time, not because of obligations but voluntarily. I am not alone and I really love the feeling of someone looking after me and looking after that someone in return. 

I swallowed my medicine. 'Are you sure?' I was about to lie down when she stopped me. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she'd say the same answer.

'Change your clothes first,' she said softly. 'And yes, I'm sure. You can change your clothes, right?'

'Don't worry,' I said. 'I'm not that weak yet.'

She smiled at me but just before the door was completely closed, I called her. 

'Hmm?'

'Thank you.'


	5. Chapter Four

I don't know how she did it but when I woke up, I was suddenly at my parent's manor. I immediately looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 am. I looked around and then saw her sitting on a rocking chair next to my bed, sleeping peacefully with a book on her lap, _The Wizarding Health Book_. I tried to move my arm and then I smiled when I was able to do it. I climbed off the bed and then walked silently to her. Carefully, I lifted her off the chair and then laid her on my bed, before brushing the strands of hair that went to her angelic face. After doing that, I suddenly felt this odd feeling warming up inside me. It was as if my insides were disintegrating… I immediately closed my eyes and then shook my head, before climbing back to my side of the bed.

The next morning, I woke up and then realized that I was alone. I immediately got off the bed, went looking for her, and then found her cooking in the kitchen. 'Good morning,' I said to her as I sat on the kitchen table. 'What time did you get out of bed?'

'Hello, Harry. Feeling better? Why are you up so early?' 

'You were up early, not me,' I said, getting off the table and moving on her back as I placed my hands on her shoulders and leaned a little closer. 'Smells good, Ginny. What's that?' I have absolutely no idea what in the blazes is going on with me!

'Ham and eggs for breakfast,' she replied uneasily, still not facing me. 

This is the wrong approach. I could feel her stiffen, so I decided to just back away, feeling a little rejected. 'Ah, er, Ginny,' I said. 'Thank you for everything.' 

'Oh you don't have to say that, Harry,' she said, still not facing me. 'It's nothing. Here's breakfast. Ah, er, Harry?'

'Hmm?'

'Did I, er, well---'

'No,' I said after chewing and swallowing my ham. 'I woke up last night and then saw you sitting on the rocking chair. So, I carried you to the bed.' I looked at her. 'Don't worry. _Nothing_ happened.'

'Oh, I see,' she breathed out. 'All---'

'Bloody hell! Anyway, I'll just go upstairs and get ready---'

'For what?' 

I grinned with satisfaction once I got her attention. 'I have to go to Quidditch practice. I'm late!'

'And who told you that you could go to Quidditch practice?' 

I knew that she'd react that way… 

She placed her hand on her waist. 'If you want to kill yourself,' she said calmly, 'here is a knife or you could use your wand as well. That will be a lot more convenient.'

I told her that I can't stay home because of "this and that" but she refused to take that into consideration. She said that I have to rest and not be too active because I might get sick again. Ron used to complain about this behaviour of Ginny, but to be honest, I am not annoyed at all. It somehow makes me feel really good… and important… and wanted… and _loved_…

'You don't want to stay home? All right then, you can have a walk in the garden. With this massive house, I am certain that you'll definitely find something to do in here. You could also go to Muggle London,' she said. 'Or perhaps you could go on a---'

'Picnic?'

'Yes. Anything not as tiring as Quidditch…'

'All right then. I'll take the Muggle London and Picnic with _you_,' I said, grinning broadly and finishing up my delicious eggs and hot chocolate. 'Get ready. We will buy food in London and then go on a picnic in my garden and then let's watch a movie tonight.' I took one last look at her confused face before running up to my room excitedly.

We got to London at exactly 10:45 am and she loved every single thing that she saw. Like Mr. Weasley, Ginny thinks that Muggles are enthralling. 

'Ah, Harry,' she whispered, staring at the cash register machine. 'Look at all those numbers! Every time she slides these items the price appears! How fascinating is that! Do you think she'll let me try? Could I try? Just one?'

'Can she try?' I asked the very confused cashier, who nodded, while the other people looked at us strangely. 

She got the cheese and then slid it down the counter. 'Ah! There it goes! Amazing!'

I laughed and I asked the cashier if she could do some more and she agreed again, looking oddly at the people next to us, who shrugged but I really didn't care.

'This is the best! Does this operate with _eckeltricity_, you know, _plugs and batteries_?'

'Yes, they do operate with _plugs and eckeltricity_,' I responded. 'But I doubt that this operates with _batteries_.'

'Wow! Thanks for bringing me here.'

I got the bags and then dug into it immediately for my Mars bars. 'You want some?' I asked her, taking a huge bite from my bar.

She wrinkled her nose. 'No. What does it do to you?'

'Just taste it,' I said to her, placing the chocolate in front of her face. 'Look at me. Hmmm… it's really good, Ginny. And unlike Wizarding sweets, Muggle sweets don't do anything to you. It just gives you the satisfying taste of sugar.'

'Fine,' she said and then took a small bite. 'Hmmm… its good!'

I gave her one bar while moving my eyebrows up and down. 'I got a whole box of it! Just be careful… it's very addictive.' 

We walked back to our car and then placed the bags in it when we saw a Fish and Chips sign. 

'Have you tasted fish and chips?'

'No, what's that?'

'OK then, let's go to the other side of the road,' I said, holding her hand so that I could assist her as we crossed the street. 'It's a popular Muggle food.' 

'I see,' she said, looking around.

I looked down to our hands once we were on the other side of the road and I couldn't help but notice how _perfect_ her hand fits and feels on my hand. I took a deep breath and this time intertwined my fingers with hers. She did not do anything in protest so I realized that it was fine with her. I gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine in return, which made us both grin at each other.  It really felt so fine and I bet that we looked _lovely_ too. 

We had so much fun in London that we didn't return to the manor until 8:00 pm. We immediately went upstairs.

'I had a great time, Harry,' she said. 

'Are you going somewhere?' I asked her, opening the door.

'Don't you have to rest? You have to be up at 4:30 am tomorrow for practice.'

'We are going to watch a movie,' I said to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the room. 'That was the plan. And who told you that I'm going to work tomorrow? I still feel a little _bad_ and… you still owe me a picnic.' I grinned.

She laughed a little… before… blushing? 'I think I have a bad influence on you…'

'You? Don't be silly. I have a bad influence on you. What do you want to watch?'

'Hold on, I'll change my clothes first, all right?'

I nodded as I began choosing the really good action movies that I have.

'What do you have?' she asked, walking towards me in her pink floral sleeveless nightdress and closing the door behind her, while pulling on her robe, and pink fuzzy slippers.

I began sliding my fingers on my huge selection. 'I have _James Bond_, _Mission Impossible_, _Indiana Jones_, _The Matrix,_ mostly action or adventure films and---Oh, I didn't know that I still have this.'

'What's that?'

'_Titanic_,' I said. 'It belongs to Hermione. Ron asked me to keep it because he is so sick and tired of watching the bloody movie. Hermione loves it _too_ much.'

'She does? Could we watch it then?' she asked, taking the DVD. 'Oh, who is this? He's quite attractive---' She was pointing at Kate Winslet's leading man, Leonardo DiCaprio. Hermione fancies him…

I wrinkled my nose. 'You really want to watch this? It's a really poignant movie about an unsinkable ship that fills up with water. It kind of bores me, too.'

'Hermione and I have the same taste, so yes, I'm certain. Oh, we—wait, what about this? _The Ring_?'

'Better,' I said as I played the movie and sat down next to her.

'Harry, tell me. How did those people fit in there? Are they under a Reduction Spell? Are they there all the time? Or are they like the Wizards in Chocolate Frogs who leaves? Are they---'

I looked at the ceiling, thinking hard for an answer, and thankfully the movie started. 'Chocolates?'

I have seen that movie a million times that's why I wasn't frightened at all, but she sure was. Her screams were surprising, very high-pitched and loud. But she looked so cute the way she gasps and cover her eyes and ears with the pillow. One minute, she is sitting next to me, the next minute she is on the floor, the next minute she would be at the back of the couch, and then sitting on the couch once again.

'I knew we should have watched the unsinkable ship one,' she said, as she buried her face on the pillow. 'I'm going to my room now. I don't want to watch it any longer---' She looked at me. 'How come you aren't scared at all?'

'I've seen this movie a million times. Anyway, all right,' I said, chuckling a little. 'I'll stop it now. You are so funny, Ginny.' I immediately turned everything off which suddenly caused the room to be very dark. 

'Yikes,' she said, jumping to my side and bumping me a little bit in the process. 'Sorry,' she said, looking up to me.

I didn't say a thing though because I was suddenly too busy staring at her. Her face gleamed as the moon from the window reflected on it. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on with me. 

Her beautiful, expressive chocolate brown eyes just remained fixed on me, perhaps wondering what I was thinking or what I was going to do. Are those her eyes? I have seen her a lot before but I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. I continued staring at her, studying every single part of her face. Her nose was small but perfect in every way. Awkwardly, I slowly leaned down to kiss her, my eyes still locked with hers. 

She shifted her gaze. 'I---I---am sorry,' she said, stepping back.

Suddenly, I came back to my senses. 'No, no, it's OK. I shouldn't have---I---I---am so sorry, Ginny. That must---I'm really sorry.'

'No, it's OK,' she said softly. 'It's just that---It's just that I---I---well,' she said nervously.

'I understand,' I said, looking away from the sight of my second rejection. 

'Have a goodnight then,' she said, swallowing a little.

I took a deep breath as I watched her walk out the door. 'You too. Sweet dreams.' 

I would be lying if I said that I was OK after that rejection. I mean, I _didn't _want to do this. She was the one who _needed_ this. _I am just doing her a favour_…

Suddenly, she smiled.

Despite the two rejections that I received by her that day, I smiled back because her smile made me feel good and forget about it. And that feeling scared me… she's not supposed to do that to me.

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:

Please review J


	6. Chapter Five

'Don't you just hate him?' said Oliver, wiping his muddy face during our lunch break after our terrible training.

'Get used to the evil slimeball,' I said. 'We will be working with him for a very very very very very ––'

'I get it,' Oliver replied, interrupting me. 

'--long time,' I finished; before asking, 'What happened to the Oliver Wood: Great, Fearless Gryffindor Quidditch Captain that I used to know?' 

As we made our way towards the changing rooms, we saw Cho walking towards us with---

'Ginny?' I said in disbelief.

'Hello there,' said Cho brightly, walking up to Oliver and giving him a brief kiss. 'Hello Harry.'

'Hi,' I said to Cho, barely interested in her presence and still staring at Ginny with shock and again disbelief.

'Ginny, what are you doing---'

'Hello to you too,' she said giggling as she indicated the basket that she was carrying. 'You forgot this. And since I was on my way to The Burrow; I decided to bring you your lunch.'

'Thanks,' I said, regaining some of my lost composure. 'Thank you. That's really nice of you.'

'You are lucky, I saw her,' Cho cut in. 'Ginny was trying to convince the security guard that she's here to bring you your lunch. Lets just say he did not buy it.' Cho insinuated while wrapping her arms around her covered in mud husband.

'No,' Ginny said, confirming what Cho had said. 'I told him that I was here just to give you your lunch that you had forgotten. But he still wouldn't let me in! It was like I was back at Hogwarts dealing with Mr. Filch.' Ginny shuddered at the memory of our former caretaker.

'Don't take it personal. Many girls have tried bringing Harry something or another in order to get in. Some of them would even tell the security that Harry Potter ordered it from them personally or that they are an old friend just wanting to catch up. You get the point, right?'

'He probably thought that you were a fan,' said Cho trying to ease Ginny's mind.

'I see,' she said. 

'_Anyway_,' I interrupted.

'He's very famous, you know,' continued Oliver. 'Accio _Teen Witch Weekly_! Take a look. He's the front cover . . . again!'

I rolled my eyes, and attempted to snatch the magazine from Oliver but it was Cho, whose quick and former seeker hand, who grabbed it before I could.

'Yes,' said Cho, looking at the front cover before reading the contents aloud for everyone to hear. '_The Twenty-Five Most Gorgeous Teen Wizards…_' 

'Cho!' I yelled in protest.

Cho just smiled mischievously as she continued. '_The devilishly good looking Harry Potter, who we all know as The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Hero, just added a new title into his possession as he joins our 25 most gorgeous teen wizards. To read more, turn to page 12_. Looking good, Harry!'

They all laughed while I blushed furiously as they mocked the cover page (me catching the snitch with my sweaty forehead and hair).

'_Harry Potter is not only good looking. He is a terrific wizard. Many people believe that he could be the next Dumbledore…_' Cho continued seemingly oblivious to Harry's embarrassment. 

'Ohh,' chimed Oliver and Cho. '_Next Dumbledore?'_

'I certainly hope not,' said Oliver.

'_If any of you young ladies are wondering about this lad's love life,_'she continued, grinning at me while I rolled my eyes._ '_Interesting_—'he claims that he is single at the moment. When asked whether he prefers dark haired girls to fair haired girls, his reply was "I do like fair haired girls ...blah, blah, blah!' _Ohhhhh!!! What's this?_ 'However, sources say that he was reportedly seen with a tall, vivacious and pretty red headed girl in Muggle London, sharing Mars Bars ( a muggle sweet ) with her…_'

Oliver and Cho looked at each other before looking at me, biting their lips to keep from smiling.

'Tall, vivacious and pretty red headed girl? I wonder who she is, Harry,' Cho teased before continuing. '_The girl's identity is a mystery to all of us. Could she be the one to take over Harry's heart after his recent split with blonde supermodel Susan Bones? Could he have switched to red haired ladies? We'll just have to wait and see…_Dun, Dun, Duh! Mystery, intrigue, and oh yes romance! Care to share Harry?' Cho pressed, flshing her mega-watt smile.

Ginny turned scarlet.

'Not now,' I mouthed, wiping the cold sweat off my forehead, 'not when she's here!' 

'O---K,' mouthed Cho, grinning from ear to ear.

'Anyway, I'm so glad that you brought Harry's lunch. I was starting to think that we might actually have to share mine---' said Oliver after the laughter died down a little.

After lunch, Cho offered to accompany Ginny back to The Burrow. Shortly after Cho left with Ginny, the coach, telling the players to go hit the showers for the day, abruptly ended training session. None of us were willing to question this unusual show of mercy from coach; that made Oliver look like a fluffy puppy when it came to pushing them to the limit. 

Tired and dirty Oliver stated casually, 'I guess you are off to The Burrow to see Ginny now?'

'Yah.' I retorted lamely, not really looking to get into this with anybody at this moment in time.

Oliver grinned attempting to make light of the awkwardness of the conversation. 'I like Ginny for you and I like you for Ginny. You know what I mean? I like the idea of the two of you being _together_.'

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. 'Oliver, what are you talking about? You _know _what's going on. She's sick.'

'I know. Oh well. It's just that when you saw Ginny out on the pitch today it was like you---' He bent down to tie his shoelaces.

'I am doing this to save her life; my feelings beside. I am doing this for the Weasley's; I owe them this much for all that they have done for me.' I said trying to sound convincing.

'Of course you are; that would sound a heck of a lot more convincing if you were not smiling every time "Ginny" is mentioned. See! You're smiling right now!' 

'I always smile, Oliver.' I looked at the mirror on the wall.

'Not when you are blushing at the same time,' he said, chuckling and walking away.

I immediately walked after him. 'Absolutely not,' I said. 'Hang on, Oliver. I am not blushing.' 

'Of course, suit yourself.' He looked at me. '_Virginia Marie Potter _sounds nice, don't you think?'

I frowned. I was defeated.

'Ah, there it goes!' He shook his head, chuckling silently. 

'You are hopeless, you know that? Hopeless! See you later!' With that I Apparated to The Burrow.

'Hello? Anybody home?' I said, closing the door behind me. 

'Harry?' said Mrs. Weasley. 'In the kitchen.'

'Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Do you know where I can find Ginny?'

'Oh, outside dear,' Molly replied

'Um, Harry? You are not taking her home now, are you dear?' Molly added hesitantly.

'No.'

'Good,' Molly said relieved, but made a hurried attempt to correct herself by adding; 'I mean. It's just it is so good to have her home. I really appreciate all that you are doing for us...it is just hard sometimes to be away from her. She is just so young.' With that Molly's voice became weak as if threatened by the lump forming in her throat. 

As uncomfortable as it was for me to deal with the Weasley's on this issue, I felt the need to comfort the woman that had on more then one occasion comforted me in what I assumed would be the way my own mother would have attempted to comfort me if she have been alive to do so. Ever since my first year at Hogwarts the Weasley's had adopted me into their clan without a second thought. This was my chance to be there for them, just as they had been there for me.

'It will be all worth it soon,' was the only thing that I could think of saying as I placed my hand on her shoulder, which in turn she turned to face me and then proceed to envelope me in one of her trademark bear-hugs.

'I know, dear. I know,' Molly said as she released me and allowed the air to enter my lungs again; and regained her composure. 'Oh, my supper will be ready in any minute. Be a dear and go tell Ginny that supper is almost ready.' She finished with another of her trademark smiles.

I walked out the door and then saw her lying on her stomach, on the porch swing, and resting her chin on her hands, as she moved her feet up and down. 

'Hey!' I said, leaning on the wall and crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked up in a state of shock, not expecting anyone to disturb her from her thoughts. 

'Harry?! You are early.' With a hint of horror in her voice she asked, 'What happened? What's wrong?' 

'Nothing, nothing is wrong. Practice just ended early that is all. None of us were dense enough to stand around and ask questions so we left as quickly as we could before he could change his mind.'

'Good for you,' she said, sitting up and moving so that I could sit beside her on the porch swing. 'Tired?'

'Not really,' I said, sitting down. 

'Not anymore,' I added smiling.

She rested her head on my shoulders. I looked at her first as she closed her eyes and then I moved a little to make her more comfortable. Extending my arm around her I asked: 'Better? You know you can rest your head on my lap if you want.'

'Thanks.'

I looked down to her and then brushed some hair away from her face to get a better view. I just love looking at her.

'Harry, Ginny?!' called Mrs. Weasley, but she stopped once I placed a finger on my lips and then mouthed that she is sleeping. Quietly Mrs. Weasley made her way back into the Burrow; but not before taking one last glance at her daughter and the boy that in her heart was one of her own. Although it pained her to have her baby so far away from her, she knew that if her daughter had any chance of living; it would be by the hands of a boy that had saved the entire wizarding world. 

'Is she gone?' A tiny voice asked.

I frowned at her. 'I thought you were sleeping!' I said, looking down to her, our faces so near but yet so far apart. 

'I'm not,' she said, grinning at me. 

'Well I can see that!' I said as I shook my head and then laughed silently.

I was about to kiss her but I changed my direction so that my lips would land on her forehead instead.

'Harry?' 

'Yes?'

'I want to go home early.' 

This was all she said before closing her eyes again, her head still resting on my lap.

We stayed like this for what seemed like hours. As it slowly turned to dusk, I picked her up and carried her into The Burrow. As we entered the kitchen it was Mr. Weasley that spoke first, but still kept his voice barely above a whisper to ensure that he would not wake his sleeping child. 

'My, it would seem that she just had a busy day.'

'Yes, I think it's better if I just take her home now; so she can rest,' I said for lack of anything else to say. It was always hard to leave The Burrow, taking the most precious thing they had away from them.

'Well, you better use the Floo Network, it is very dangerous for someone who hasn't had a lot of experience apparating themselves plus somebody else,' Mr. Weasley offered helpfully.

'Thanks Mr. Weasley. Thank you for everything,' I said quietly.

'No, Thank you Harry. This means so much to us, to me,' he said and then paused, tilting his head as if to get a better view of Ginny's face. 'She seems to be very content, almost happy. That's good.'

With that I stepped into the oversized fire place and pronounced as firmly as possible without waking up Ginny, 'Potter Estate.'

I carried her upstairs to her bedroom, carefully I laid her down on her bed and as quietly as possible I pulled the covers back over her so that she would not wake up in the middle of the night feeling cold.

I was just about to close her bedroom door when I heard her faint voice utter: 'Harry?'

I turned back, replying: 'Yes?'

'Please don't leave.'

'Are you sure you want me to stay?' I said attempting to confirm what I thought I heard her say. For so long I wanted to hold her, to caress her soft silky skin, I didn't know if I could stand another rejection. For in my heart I was starting to fall in love with her. I just didn't know it yet…

'Come here,' was all that she said.

I walked slowly over to her bed, not sure if my knees could hold up. This was a dream come true. I sat down on the side of her bed and next to her laying down form.

'What's wrong?' I asked thinking that she was lonely or perhaps scared. I was searching for anything to cling on to, in effort not to get my expectations up.

'Nothing,' she said as she sat up, her face coming only inches from my face. I could feel her warm breath on my skin. She smelt of strawberries and vanilla, oh Merlin, how she drove me wild.

Silence came and all I could hear was our breathing. And I could not help but stare at her again. Mesmerized, I allowed myself to explore every single part of her face. She has a very fragile but nonetheless pretty face. Her freckled nose looked so delicate. Her cheeks were rosy naturally. Her expressive brown eyes just seem to put me in some type of trance every time I look at it. 

And her lips…… those pink heart-shaped lips of her that just seem to draw me closer.

Great Merlin, she's beautiful.

It was then that something I did not expect happened. She moved forward and placed her lips on mine. My world exploded. I then placed my arms around her, pulling her closer… begging for _more_…

She started to fall back onto the bed pulling me along with her. I broke the kiss, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' I asked making sure that this was what she wanted. She placed her index finger on my lips, and replied 'Shhh, just kiss me.' 

And that was all that I needed.

I woke up with her cuddled in next to me, not a single piece of clothing separating us; her arm lying on my chest as her flaming red hair cascaded across the pillow. I pick up one lock of her hair and begin to play with it; feeling just how soft and silky it was. My lips formed a smile as my mind drifts back to what had just occurred.

'What are you smiling at?' Ginny caught me off guard. I hadn't realized that she was awake.

'You,' I said, offering another smile.

'What do we do now?' she asked, unsure of what to do the morning after.

'Did you want to watch the movie, The Titanic? I have it for a couple more days, Ron called and begged me to not tell Hermione that the movie is here. He said that she's beginning to look for it, again,' I said, casually.

'Poor Ron,' she said, shaking her head at first in sympathy for her older brother's situation before she continued. 'But in the mean time that sounds like fun!'

'Great, I'll go and get the movie,' I said already getting out of bed, and remembering to pull on my pants. 'We can watch it in here, in bed. If that is all right?' 

'Of course.'

This truly was shaping up to be the best day of my life; I never wanted it to end. I liked the feel of her hands on my skin, I love the way she says my name. I love everything about her but I was just not ready to admit it quite yet and I was still confused… and this feeling was starting to scare me.

Nobody had ever made me feel like this. Then it dawned on me, what if she isn't feeling what I feel? Questions came flooding in: Should I tell her? What should I do? I started walking again, heading for my previous destination. I shook my head attempting to clear it. Remus would know what to do; so I decided to talk to him later. Until then I resolved to enjoy myself and watch movies as we lay in bed all day long.

She was totally amazed by the movie---or rather, by the actor, Leonardo DiCaprio. 

'Isn't he the most good-looking lad alive on earth,' she sighed dreamily.

I just rolled my eyes because I was bored to death. I mean, what the hell is _good-looking_ about that lad, anyway? He looks normal to me. Nothing extra ordinary, really… not like he saved the world from anything.

'Well,' I shrugged. 'I think Kate Winslet is gorgeous. She's the only one worth watching in that film.'

'What???---' She started to demand, but was unable to finish.

'Shhhh, here's my favorite part,' I said as I fixed my eyes on the television.

'Uh! You disgusting wart!' She said upon seeing the infamous sketching scene, covering my eyes with her hands. 'You are not supposed to watch that,' she scolded.

I leaned back and then crossed my arms over my chest. 'If I cannot watch, how come you can?'

'Because I am a girl. I have all those things---'

'Oh really,' I said mischievously.

She took one hand off my eye and then punched me playfully.

I felt her take her hands off my eyes. With my eyes still shut, I asked, 'May I watch now, Miss Weasley?'

'You certainly may.'

'Merci.' 

When I opened my eyes, the brillance of the light that came in through the bed room balcony door illuminated her already fire-red hair. She was beautiful, the ideal picture of sculpted Athenian God; with perfectly etched porcelain skin. I was compelled to just stare at her.

'What?' She demanded.

'What do you mean "what"?' I replied, still not taking my eyes off of her.

'Harry,' she whined. 'What?'

'Nothing, nothing, nothing…'

She rolled her eyes and then stared back intently on the television.

I began to eye her up and down. She was wearing a sleeveless lilac gown that she wore to bed each night. It fell a few inches above her knees and her long hair was down. She was absolutely... I stopped mid-thought when I felt something hit me.

It was Ginny's pillow.

'Don't look at me like that!' She said, pretending to look a little annoyed. 'Are you going to tell me what has gotten into you or am I going to have to beat it out of you?'

'Beat it out of me, eh? Not if I do this!' I said before tickling her.

'Harry,' she shrieked while giggling, 'stop! Ahhh!'

'Ha!' was all that I said. 'Tickle, tickle, tickle!'

She squirmed against my arms to escape and then began to run around the bedroom, screaming at the top of her lungs but laughing excitedly as well. I ran after her of course, laughing hard. She jumped on the bed and then decided to stand on it.

'Ah, Harry,' she pleaded, I'm pretty sure, looking for a way to get out of there. 'No more tickling.'

'I'm sorry. I love your laugh too much,' I said before jumping on the bed and grabbing her which caused her to scream and land on the bed.'

We were both laughing so hard, laying side by side.

'Ahh,' I said, wincing a little. 'I think you broke my eardrum.'

She laughed and then I smiled at her.

'Thank you for making me so happy,' I told her, stroking her face.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for all of you who read this chapter and I really hope that you enjoyed it. Just so you know, I would love to hear from all of you. So, kindly please review…

And to my awesome beta-reader and editor, Sara, thank you sooo much for all the help! You are the best!

LF


	7. Chapter Six

Ever since the first time that we made love, I somehow could not get her out of my mind. It was as if I was under this spell… a terrifying but great spell. The feeling was overwhelming. I wasn't certain if she feels the same way, though. But as time went on Ginny changed from the shy, exclusive teenage girl into someone who was free and with an ultimate passion for life. And a certain mischievous talent for pulling pranks and trouble making that mirrored that of her brothers, George and Fred Weasley. Slowly she began opening up to me in ways that didn't before; this was certainly not the young Ginny Wesley that had clammed up every time she saw me in her first and second year. I started hoping that as my feeling grew for her that she too felt the same way about me. She stopped using her bedroom, to my delight, since I refused to be left alone. My bedroom became _ours_, the formerly navy blue room was now a dusty rose in colour.

I began looking forward to going home after training sessions and team meetings in a way that I hadn't before; when I arrived home it was her waiting for me, not the empty lifeless house that it was before her arrival. Together we would eat dinner, go for sunset strolls in the gardens surrounding the house, followed by a movie and mars bars. Most of the times, we would manage to finish the movie but there were times when we'd just completely ignore it; instead favoring just talking to one another and enjoying the basic company that we provided each other or getting lost within each other.

But ever since that moment, I haven't been unable to think of anything but her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's been almost a month and a week now since Ginny moved in with me. I rolled on the bed and then immediately opened my eyes when I realized that I was alone. I scratched my head and then lazily sat up, wondering why on earth she was up early on a Saturday morning. I tried looking for my shirt but I couldn't find it, so instead I went downstairs to look for Ginny, shirtless.

I went directly to the kitchen, since I was certain that she'd be there. 'Aha,' I said to her. 'Shirt thief!' My shirt hung lose on her tiny form so much that I could see her left shoulder. I walked towards her and began kissing her exposed shoulder.

'Good morning, Harry,' she said, humming before turning around to smile at me. She turned her back on me again. 'I'm sorry I stole your shirt. I couldn't find my dress—speaking of which, wherever did you toss it to, anyway?'

'Don't really remember, well let's just say I was a bit preoccupied with other matters,' I whispered into her ear with a smile, as I stood behind her, before sliding my hand on her waist, hugging her. I placed my chin on her shoulder. 'Now, will you tell me why you were up so early?'

'First of all,' she said, putting a lid on one container and then facing me. 'It is not early anymore. It is noon. Secondly,' she said as she turned to face me again. 'I wanted to make something really special for you.' She placed her arms around my neck smiling back at me.

'Why is that?' I said, looking at the ceiling, reminiscing about our _interesting_ activity. She immediately shoved my face away, giggling.

'Because it is your birthday, silly,' she said to me. 'Happy 18th birthday, Harry!'

'Thanks,' I said, leaning down to kiss her and pulling her closer.

We were about to get lost with each other once again when we heard 'SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAR---'

We jumped back, immediately separating from our lip lock; turning around in the process to find not only The Lupins but the entire Weasley Clan as well.

I groaned, secretly wishing that none of them saw, even though I knew that it was highly impossible. 'Thank you so much for remembering my birthday,' I breathed out.

'I---I---I,' she stammered. 'Mum, Dad! It''s so good to see you!' 

I just stayed in front of the sink and then bowed my head, rubbing the back of my neck out of embarrassment. I could feel my whole body turn scarlet. Bloody hell! I don't even have a shirt!

'Oh,' said Remus. 'I hope that we didn't interrupt the two of you---'

I groaned. 'You---saw?'

'Not really but it was quite obvious what the two of you were doing or perhaps what you were about to do; dare I say,' Remus said chuckling. 'The two of you were just a little bit too _captivated_ with each other to notice us arrive. But don't worry; there is nothing to be ashamed about it.'

I groaned even louder and then buried my face in my hands.

'What's with the kitchen, anyway?' he continued, shaking his head. 'When Sirius, Peter and myself would come over to your parent's house, half the time this is where we would catch your parents snogging and snuggling too. I remember that they would also immediately jump away from each other once they realize that they are not alone. James would take this time to mutter: "Don't you people know how to knock?" While Lily would just blush and offer us breakfast. To which I would counter: "Would you have heard us if we knocked?"' 

'For once,' he added after a pause, his eyes roaming the kitchen and smiling. 'I thought I was seeing James and Lily again---'

His voice turned raspy; it still does even after all this time. It was still hard for the remaining Marauder to remember his fallen brothers; and even more painful to remember the brother that betrayed them all, Peter. 

I looked at him. 'Really?''

Remus shook his head, the far off painful look was replaced by the jovial glee that had become the norm for Remus ever since he met Barbara. The emptiness that had been created first by the lost of my parents, James and Lily, then the betrayal of Peter, one of their own. Then to have his life back on track with the redemption of the once believed traitorous Sirius Black, my godfather, only to loose him as well. Yes, I was like the son he never had; but there was always a part of him that was empty that was incomplete. When he met Barbara that changed everything; now not only did he have me as a son he had two of his own as well. 

Forgetting the painful reminder, he pointed out without missing a beat: 'Let's see, red haired girl and black haired boy entangled with each other; I think I have seen this more then once before!' He finished saying cheekily. 

I blushed again.

'Harry, you have always resembled your father; but it was your mother behavior that shines through,' Remus said smiling. He turned his gaze and focus to Ginny. 

'Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harry! Happy Birthday to you!' sang the twins, Bill, Percy, Charlie and Ron loudly. Unfortunately, it was only Charlie and Percy who managed to stay in-tune while the rest of us winced at the others.

Angelina and Katie sauntered over to me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

'So, this is what our young seeker hides under his shirt,' said Katie, circling behind me then rejoining Angelina, smiling. 'Impressive, Harry!'

'He sure is not a boy anymore,' added Angelina, joining in on Katie's roasting of my physical prowess. 'Nope, he's not just the famous Harry Potter we knew any more.'

'You're right,' Katie said. 'He's drop-dead sexy too!'

Both girls collapsed into hysterical laughter, as I turned an even deeper shade of red.

'I hope we didn't disturb you, Harry---and Ginny,' Angelina managed to get out in between laughs. 

Ginny frowned.

I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist, in an attempt to comfort and support her. Then I turned my attention back towards Katie and Angelina. They had begun too over come the laughter that had consumed them. I looked at them pleadingly as I asked: 'Katie, Angelina? Just for one day can we give it a rest? Please? Just for today–?'

'Oh, all right, Harry; you win!' she responded, smirking. 'But only for today---'

The rest of the party went along without the accompaniment of the awkward moments that had plagued our gatherings in the past. It was as if nothing had happened; I didn't know if I expected them to act differently, but with my early-on experiences with Ginny pushing me away had me unnerved. The situation that had brought us together was never far from our minds, and I doubt that it was far from the Weasley's minds as well. 

Reality, however far from my mind at the moment, replaced itself when I returned home from practice two days after, very sore as usual. I slowly and quietly opened the door, since I did not want to wake her up at this late hour of the evening. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, before sitting on the chair and resting my forehead on my hand as I read the letters that I received that day. I pinched the bridge of my nose tiredly.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Ginny inquired.

I looked up to see her dainty figure standing in front of me. 'I'm sorry I woke you up,' I said, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips.

'You didn't, I was waiting for you.' She leaned on my desk. 'Have you eaten dinner?'

'The stupid prat made us do twenty laps. And yes, my mates and I ate before we went home. We were all so hungry and busy plotting his death,' I said while taking off my shirt and changing into my sleeping wear.

We both chuckled. 

I walked towards the door to the veranda that looks out upon the vast gardens of the Potter Manor.

'Sometimes I think about quitting Quidditch but I can't. I guess I just can't see my life without Quidditch. It's my passion, it's my life. As lame as it sounds…'

'It's not lame. You just look tired that's all. And I think I know exactly what you need.' She made me turn around so that my back was facing her. I slowly felt her fingers on my neck. Gently and soothingly, she began massaging my neck, then my back. Her hands felt so good on my tense muscles. 

I began to slump forward and close my eyes, feeling very content, but I took her hand and made her stop. 'Come with me,' I said, leading her to the couch. She was about to take the seat beside me when I decided to just let her settle on my lap. She didn't resist but before she could even say anything I leaned over and placed my lips on hers.

'I thought you are tired,' She whispered, leaning back a little and looking at me.

I grinned as I leaned back into my new leather couch. 'I'm not _that _tired,' I said to her in between kissing her fingers. 

I paused. 

'Ginny?'

I paused again. 

I didn't know how to continue. I enjoyed the time that we shared together and desperately wanted to prevent Ginny from reverting back into the uncomfortable and introverted person that she was when I first brought her home.

She looked at me pleadingly, giving me the push I needed to continue.

'I got invited to one of our sponsor's party, and I want you to come. Please?'

'You want me – you want me to come to the party?' She said taken aback.

'As . . . as my date,' I stumbled nervously.

She frowned.

Confused, I asked, 'Is there something wrong, Ginny?'

'No, it's just that—it's just,' Ginny started, then stopped and lowered her head to look at her hands intertwined with mine.

'Did you want to go with somebody else?' I said after a pause. I silently pleaded that this wasn't it. _Oh Merlin, what if she wanted to take somebody like Michael Corner, instead of me. Please, please say that you want to be my date, please? Oh Merlin, I can't take this._

She looked up and stared deep into my eyes, As if sensing the inner-battle that was erupting within me. 

'It's just – don't you want to take someone like Susan Bones?' She finished.

Now it was my turn to frown. I released her hands and cupped her face with my hands, guiding her to look at me directly. 'Why would I want to take her? We are over, a long time ago, Ginny. I don't understand---'

'Well you are Harry Potter and… they'll be expecting you to take someone like _her_,' She said looking again directly into my eyes and consequently my soul with her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Was I hearing it right? I took her hand and then intertwined her fingers with mine.

'I want to take you, not Susan Bones, not Parvati, not Padma, not Hannah or any other woman for that matter. If they don't like the idea of Harry Potter taking someone like _you_, then it's their problem,' I said reassuringly.

'The party isn't happening until another two days...' 

I was cut off by Ginny exclaiming: '**Two days**!!! Harry, you have got to be kidding!'

'It's ok. I have everything under control,' I said attempting to be debonair.

'But...'

I interjected before she could finish her rebuttal.

'No buts. Now what do you say to another movie?'

'Depends,' she said coyly.

'Depends, on what?' I said, amused by her teasing.

'On whether or not we can watch 'The Titanic'!' she answered.

'You cannot be serious, we have seen it a million times,' I said in protest. 'You practically have it memorized!'

'So, what's your point?' she said smiling.

'Now, I understand why Ron wanted to hide that movie away from Hermione in the first place!' I said laughing.

Ginny playfully swatted me in the stomach, before she got up to put the movie in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at the mall early next day. We walked toward the restaurant that I had made reservations at earlier this morning. I paused before we entered the restaurant. 

'What? Are we not going in?' she asked obviously puzzled.

'No, not yet,' I said.

'Why?' She asked again, while I continued to scan the vicinity.

'Harry, what are you looking for?' She asked trying to follow my line of sight.

'Voila!' I answered smiling.

There appeared Hermione, out of the mass of people carrying out there shopping. I released Ginny's hand and walked toward Hermione with outstretched arms. She walked right into my embrace, smiling.

'Hello to you too! So how are you, Harry?' she said after letting go.

'Good, I just want to thank you so much for doing this. It means so much to me; I don't know how I could ever repay you!'

'Don't worry I'll find a way,' she said mischievously.

Hermione turned her attention away from me and walked towards Ginny with open arms and enveloped Ginny into a sisterly hug.

'Surprised?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, beaming at the sight of her brother's fiancée.

'Helping you pick out your dress of course, silly!' 

Ginny's smile went even broader.

'How about we get our table and discuss it over lunch,' I suggested, making my voice a little louder since they are now excitedly chatting with each other and ignoring me.

The girls looked at me and then agreed.

'Hermione, how did you know about the party?' Ginny asked restarting the conversation.

'Well, Harry called me last night and asked if I would be able to come and help you pick out _the_ perfect dress,' Hermione explained.

'I for one, am glad you are here. Sadly after lunch I must leave because my coach, who I absolutely adore, has gone ahead and requested an emergency meeting today. So you two will be on your own,' I informed them.

'That's okay Harry. We'll have fun won't we Ginny?' Hermione said smiling.

'Of course!' 

'So Ginny where did you want to start first? Dolce & Gabbana? Or maybe Versace? Chanel? How about Gucci? Oh, I know! Christian Dior!'

'I'm sorry---' Ginny replied, looking very puzzled. 'I do not know what you are talking about.'

'Oh, how stupid of me!' Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Anyway, those are really great Muggle designers! You'll love them Ginny. I'm pretty certain that you will.'

'Aren't those places a bit expensive?' Ginny asked pensively.

I laughed. 'Ginny I think I can afford it.' 

I grabbed a golden letter envelope and then took out the new Gringott's key I had made for this occasion.

'When I reached eighteen, I inherited eighty million galleons.' I placed the key back into the golden envelope and handed it to her.

'Eighty million galleons? Blimey,' she said, her eyes widening in astonishment. 'I knew you were rich but... Blimey Harry, are you as rich as The Malfoys?'

I shook my head. 'Nope. They are way richer than me. The evil slime ball is a billionaire.'

'I really love to stay,' I said, looking at my watch, an hour had already passed. ''But I have to go. I'll leave the two of you alone to your shopping, OK?'

As I got up to leave Ginny grabbed my hand turning my attention back on her.

'Harry, what if I do not find anything to wear?' She said, looking up to me.

'Impossible. Here in Muggle London?' I cupped her face in my hands. 'You will. Trust me.' I kissed her lips but stopped immediately when I realized that Hermione was there. 

She raised her eyebrows and then faked a cough. 

I glared at her. 'Hermione, I'm leaving Ginny under your care. And _remember_ be good, OK?'

''Aye, aye, Sir,'' she replied. ''Now, go away. Ginny and I obviously have a lot of catching up to do.''

Ginny still looked worried. From my experiences with The Weasleys I learned one thing although they would give you the shirt off their back without a second thought. But would hestitate greatly to accept anything in compensation for their kindness. 

As I leaned over to hug her, I whispered into her ear: 'I don't care how much it is. Get anything that you like. I'll see you tonight at 7:00 p.m.! Enjoy yourself, if not for your self . . . then for me! OK?' 

'Ok,' Ginny said meekly as she returned my smile and my embrace.

'See you tonight!' I said to both girls as I walked away from the table and then went to the Quidditch Pitch to attend the emergency meeting.

*****************************************************

NOTE:

I'm sorry I had to cut it here. I didn't want it to be too long. The next part will be up in a little while OK. Anyway, I really hope that you liked reading it… 

Thanks Sara! You are an incredible beta!


	8. Chapter Seven

The party would really start at 8:00 pm, at the most extravagant hotel of the Wizarding World, _The Exquisite Palace_. We decided to meet at The Burrow; but until then I had to sit in the locker room bored to death as we listened to my trainer talk and talk and talk a considerable portion of our afternoon away. Half of what our coach said didn't even sink in. It was like the saying '_I see your lips moving but all I hear is blah, blah, and blah!_' All I could think of was what Ginny would wear and what she would look like. I knew that she'd look really beautiful… She couldn't be anything but beautiful. 

Day dreams of Ginny occupied my thoughts leaving no room for Quidditch tactics or upcoming plays. I waited anxiously and patiently for the clock to strike 5:45 p.m. and nearly jumped off my seat once it did. I apparated home to get changed in what was to be sure a new world record. I apparated to The Burrow's living room in my lavish tuxedo at exactly 6:45 p.m.

'Harry! It's good to see you. Listen do you think I could get some help on some new Muggle contraption that we confiscated in a raid last night. I must admit it has me quite perplexed. I tried to get it to work but it has no plugs or ecklecticity?' Arthur said jovially as he wrapped his arm around me as if I really was his son.

'Of course!'

'Good, good. In the report McNab, said that he over heard the wizard refer to if as a raideo.'

'Oh, you mean a radio! It doesn't operate with electricity or plugs, although some do. It is likely that it runs on batteries.'

'Baitteries, you say! Huh, never heard of them. Do they work like plugs?'

'No, they act as their own power source. They don't require…' I attempted to start to explain.

'Unbelievable…' he said, looking very amazed. 'Incredible, aren't they?'

I chuckled a little.

'Harry,' greeted Ron, tapping my back. 'Looking good, mate.'

'Well, what can I say?' I joked, raising my eyebrows and shrugging. 

'So tell me more about these baitteries!'

'Dad, Harry is going to _The Exquisite_. I am sure that he doesn't want to have his tux dirty in front of all those international wizard associated press,' he said, then continued, 'Besides, he wants to try and defeat me at Wizard's Chess. Even after all this time, you haven't once beaten me! Sad really Harry, you can defeat You – Know - Who yet you can't beat me at Wizard's Chess.'

'Sorry, Mr. Weasley perhaps another time? I mean he is insulting me now!' I said smiling.

'Of course, go play boys.' 

'That is not an insult. I was just merely telling the truth.'

We turned to walk into the kitchen. 

'Thanks.'

Ron and I had settled into a fierce match of Wizard's Chess when Ron gently nudged my arm, pointing to something behind me. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. 'What---' I said but I stopped when I saw the beautiful girl reflecting the mirror. I then slowly turned around to see Ginny walking down the stairs elegantly. 

My jaw dropped, I was in awe.

She wore a long, red, tube-like dress, except that it has a flower strap on her left shoulder, which hugged the most flattering parts of her body. Her silky-long hair was tied up in a very neat bun. 

Great Merlin! I knew she was going to be beautiful, but I didn't know that she was going to be _that_ beautiful… 

I was speechless but after a few seconds, I managed to gain my composure again. Well actually, after Ron cleared his throat. 

'Smashing, Gin,' Ron said proudly.

'Er, you look beautiful,' I managed to speak.

She smiled. 'You don't look too bad yourself,' she said. 'Are we---'

I cut her off. 'Something's missing though,' I said, narrowing my eyes playfully.

She immediately walked to the mirror and then checked herself. 'What? What? Tell me---'

I walked to her and then looked at her in the mirror. 'This,' I said, opening the jewelry box, 'is missing.'

She gasped at the sight of the vintage ruby and diamond platinum necklace with matching earrings.

In addition to the Gringott's key, the lawyer also gave me a red velvet box. He told me that my father had bought this with the intention of giving it to my mother for the wedding anniversary. That is before they died. 

When the idea of Ginny shopping for a dress occurred; my thoughts came back to the jewelry box that was sealed in another one of my family vaults. The color and design were perfect for Ginny. Remus was right staring at Ginny was like starring at someone who had similar physical features to that of my mother, but with a personality of all her own. So when I had contacted Hermione about helping Ginny shop for a dress I gave her a description of the necklace with the intention of her helping aid Ginny in picking out a dress that would compliment the jewelry that I had intended for Ginny to wear. Hermione, as always, did a perfect job. 

'I want you to wear this,' I said as I slowly placed the necklace on her neck while looking at her through the mirror. 

'Holy Merlin, Harry, I don't know what to say!'

'Do you like it?'

'Like it, Harry? Oh, Harry I love it!'

'Good, because it is yours,' I said proudly.

'Harry, I can't...'

'You can, I want you too! As a thank-you for everything.'

********************************************

We arrived at the party venue at exactly 8:00 pm. I could feel all the people look at us once we arrived, perhaps wondering who I was with. 

I glided the floor proudly with Ginny at my side. We settled ourselves right next to Oliver and Cho Wood. We were in the middle of a conversation when Rita Skeeter appeared before the four of us, trying to make a conversation and of course spoiling the moment. We all decided to excuse ourselves politely and then just go to the dance floor. 

That woman is merciless when it comes to writing articles about Draco Malfoy and myself. I do not mind the articles about Draco Malfoy. Some are, lets just say, enlightening: 'Why I Cry Myself to Sleep Each Night!' and etc. The articles that she writes in regards to me, I have learned to not pay attention to. In one article, she called me 'The Boy-Who-Played-With-Girls-Hearts' and that wasn't the worst of it. We, Malfoy and I, are two of her favorite targets. We danced and danced to avoid her, until my trainer called the team over to him. 

I had no choice but to leave Ginny for a few minutes. Oliver and I went, leaving Cho and Ginny alone. I could tell that they liked each other's company. After the coach's pep talk, everyone went back to their business except for Oliver and myself. Being one of the two newest players of the English Team, we had to introduce ourselves to quite a number of important people. My jaw hurt so much already due to smiling for pictures with official and other VIPs. I wanted to be with Ginny but instead I settled for sneaking glances at Ginny. We would just smile at each other until Oliver would nudge me. These formalities were a complete bore, especially when all I wanted to do was dance with Ginny in my arms.

'Thank God! I can finally rest my jaw now!' said Oliver while we walked back to our chair, stretching his jaw.

'I know what you mean!' I said to him when something caught my eyes. 

My face-hardened. 

Ginny was talking to someone and it wasn't me.

It was Creevey…

_Colin bloody Creevey_. 

He was extending his hand to her. 

'What the hell,' I whispered.

'What?' said Oliver, trying to figure out what I was talking about then he saw her. 'Oh.'

I didn't move from my spot. I saw her look at me, as if asking my permission if she could dance with him. And I smiled! I smiled, before nodding! Why the hell did I do that? But then again, women tend to have this power to manipulate us men. She smiled back at me and then went to the dance floor with him. I stared at the two of them, frowning, as the lights get dimmer. For some reason, I felt a set of rage and confusion rise within me. I felt like hitting someone, Colin Creevey in particular. Instead, I sat down next to Cho and Oliver and I could feel them just look at each other in silence, maybe sensing my annoyance. 

_What the hell is Colin Creevey doing here? _

'What is that?' I drawled uneasily to the waiter.

'Red currant rum, Mr. Potter.'

'Thank you,' I said quickly, my eyes fixed on the dance floor, looking for them. _Where are they?_ I finally relaxed again, once the two of them appeared. 'Bloody hell. Excuse me? I would like to have some more please? Thank you.' 

'Er, you don't drink, Harry,' said Oliver.

'Why do they even bother serving this?' I said to him because apparently, I still feel so _bad_. I needed something stronger than this. I looked for the waiter. 'Excuse me? Do you happen to have anything stronger than this?' 

A few minutes later, I saw her appear, with _him_… from a group of people, laughing and walking towards us. I decided to laugh as well… Cho frowned at me.

'Cho, don't do this to me. Please?' I said to her.

Oliver and Cho looked at each other and then forced a laugh. 

'What are you on about? What's so funny?' asked Ginny, smiling. 

'Oh, nothing!' We all said at once.

I didn't bother looking at the two of them, since I have had enough already. 

And trust me… seeing Ginny with another man is _not _at all a pretty sight…

'Oh my gosh, Harry,' said Ginny, sitting beside me after one song with him. ''I'm so glad that you are back. Rita Skeeter kept on asking me questions.'

'We'll leave the two of you alone,' said Cho, before looking at her husband awkwardly. 'I hope to see you again soon, Ginny!' Then she left with him.

'Bye. I'll talk to you later!' replied Ginny, as Cho escorted her husband away from the table towards the dance floor, again. Ginny turned towards me 'Rita Skeeter is obsessed with articles about you.... Harry, are you OK?'

'I'm just tired. I want to go home.' I stood up.

'I thought you wanted to stay here until midnight.'

'I'm really tired and I want to go home.'

'OK,' she replied suspiciously, she turned to say goodbye to Colin, but I gently grabbed her arm and started to walk away. She yelled out as I was half-dragging her away: 'Bye Colin! I'll see you soon and I'll owl you as soon as I can...'

Ginny looked at me and then grinned. 'Oh my gosh. It has been a long time since I last saw him,' she said before adding, 'I have missed him so much. You do remember that he moved to Beauxbatons two years ago right?'

I didn't say anything.

'OK,' Colin replied back, confused to the spontaneous change of atmosphere. 'Bye Harry! I'm so glad to see you!'

'Ah, aren't you even going to say goodbye, Harry?' she asked. 

'Bye,' I spat dully, not even bothering to look at him. 'There, happy?'

She stopped and then crossed her arms over her chest. 'That's very impolite of you, Harry.'

'You know,' I said, walking away from her. 'I have far more important things to deal with and I don't really give a damn about politeness right now.'

On our way to the car, we were both particularly quiet. Neither of us spoke much on the car ride home. I was angry, and completely jealous. _'But why, Colin and Ginny were friends. Nothing more, I was the one that was involved in Ginny's life. I was the one that made love to her at night. And all of a sudden Colin creeps into the picture, steals one dance, that** I **permitted. I tried calming myself down with the notion that it was just a dance, one dance, nothing happened. But what was I thinking allowing her to dance with him, could she possibly like him? Nah, he had nothing compare to me. He's just nothing!' _

I was so wrapped up in the bantering going on in my mind that it was Ginny's car door slamming that made me come back to reality.

'What is wrong with you?!' she demanded. 'You were all set to dance the night away, what happened?' She said in a slightly more calm voice.

'Nothing,' I mumbled.

'What did you say?' she asked in a dangerous tone of voice; that indicated that she was not one to mess around with.

'I said NOTHING!' I yelled back, simply outraged at her audacity to talk to me in such a way.

'Don't you start yelling at me. It was you who started this whole mess, anyway!'

I started walking towards the door of my house, with Ginny very close by behind me. She was not going to let me get away that easily.

'This is **not **over Potter! We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not. I demand to know the reason why you are acting like a five-year-old spoiled brat!' she stated as she took her place in between me and the stairs that led to our bedroom.

'Ginny, just leave me alone. I really do not want to talk right now.'

She didn't do anything.

'Get out of my way,' I said in a dangerously calm tone.

'No! Not until you tell me why you are acting this way!'

'Getoutof my way!' My voice rose in anger.

'It's Colin, isn't it?' she exclaimed. 

'What the hell are you talking about?!' I yelled back in outrage.

'Your jealousof Colin Creevy!'

'I beg your pardon!'

'That's it!' she said smiling, knowing full well that she had caught me at my own game of jealousy. Now she was calling my bluff; I was trapped. 

'All that publicity must have gone to your head; because you are delusional,' I struck back to save myself.

'How dare you!' she screamed back. 'Where do you get off, dressing me up, flattering me with family air looms; only to end up getting jealous when somebody pays attention to me! Well, wake up Potter because news-flash the world does not revolve around you!'

That was it, I lost it.

'You know what? Let's just cut this non-sense short. If you like him so much, why don't you go ask him to save your life. Because, I am getting tired of saving yours!' 

She stumbled back, aghast at what I had said. I had gone to far, said too much. I could see tears beginning to form, although she was fighting desperately to stave them from falling.

'This wasn't my plan. You didn't have to do this, you insisted---'

'And you are right. I did not have to do this but your family insisted,' I corrected her, sharply. 'And oh I don't even know why I agreed to this arrangement.'

She just looked at me, obviously hurt at the things I just threw at her. 'I cannot believe that I actually liked you. I am glad I am _over_ that now.' 

I swallowed hard at what I just heard her say, but stared back at her watery and hurt chocolate brown eyes nonetheless, feeling anger, hurt, jealousy and defeat all at the same time.

'Because all you are is just a selfish rich brat. That had the bad luck of having your parents killed by Voldemort, and yet surviving. I grew up with stories of how you stopped Voldemort from killing many more people. You were like a saviour to the Wizarding World. You were the Boy-Who-Lived, now all that you are is a stuck up rich brat that isn't happy unless everything is about you!' she continued quietly, her words calm and steady.

She began walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to face me.

'I am sorry that you had to interrupt your life to save mine. And I am sorry that my family insisted that you help me with this… I'm sorry you were obliged to be my lifesaver again. Good bye Potter.'

And with that she walked out of my house. I followed her and as she walked down the stair to the main entrance, I was livid. How could she do this to me? 

I yelled from the top of the stair at her: 'Fine! Have it your way then!' 

She turned to look me dead in the eye; all I saw was the excruciating pain that my words had caused her. But I was far to outraged to begin to care. I stormed back into my house, slamming the doors shut before I raged my way up the stairs towards what was now my bedroom.

But I stopped once I reached the very top step of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I turned around, battling whether I should go after her or not. Without knowing, I took one step, but before I would even go another step forward, I would stop and force myself to step back. I was so upset, furious and for what?

'Curse this bloody mouth for saying those words,' I mumbled. 'What have I done.'

I wanted to go after her but my pride just keeps me from doing it. I decided to go to Remus' house, simply because I couldn't take it any longer. Remus always had an answer to my problems. Hopefully he had a solution for the predicament that I was in now. 

Still fuming from our argument I apparated over to Remus'.

************************************

A/N:

I really hope that you liked this chapter. Anyway, I will try my best to post as soon as I can. And oh, thank you soooo much for all the reviews. I absoblooodylutely loved reading them. They make my day, you know.  I am going to be very busy this month until February but I promise that I will post as soon as possible. 

Sara is the best beta in the world!!!!

Thanks again!


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello there!

Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry for the wait but please allow me to thank all of the people who left reviews and to all those who emailed me. I really appreciate it. To those of you who emailed me in the past month or so, I'm sorry for not replying. My email got de-activated but it is now working again.

I know that this one will have a lot of mistakes… I have no beta. Hehehe.

I'm really sorry again for the wait. I'm not the healthiest person in the world. I am still getting better but the important thing is, I am better and I am getting better, not getting worse. LOL.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!

LF

As soon as I arrived at Remus Lupin's home, I walked directly to his study. I knew he'd be there since his bedtime is never earlier than one in the morning. He reads a lot and has a huge collection of books at home. He is one of the wisest, kindest and most considerate people that I have ever known.

'Hello,' I said, peeping through the door of Remus' study room. 'You're still awake?'

Remus looked up from the book that he was reading. 'Harry,' he said before taking a peek at the clock. He looked very intrigued considering the fact that it was 12:45 in the morning. 'Are you all right?'

I knew he was worried because it is very unlikely of me to just pop-in in the middle of the night.

'I'm going insane,' I breathed out. I was overwhelmed, confused, furious, terrified; I was in the state of panic. 'I don't know what to do anymore.'

Remus just looked at me and then he stood up before saying, 'You had a row with Ginny?'

I pushed my eyeglasses further up the bridge of my nose. 'These are new,' I said shakily, referring to the brown antique chairs. I then just stared at him before collapsing on the silky off-white couch, burying my face in my hands.

'What happened,' he asked again.

'She – left – me.' I was feeling very weak that instant that I sank even further on the couch.

'What did you do?' he asked calmly.

However, I was appalled by the question that it made me jumpy. 'Me? What did she do to me! I think that is the proper question.'

He then looked at the ceiling. 'What did _she_ do to you?' he said, stressing the word _she_.

'Well, I perhaps did overreact but it wasn't my entire fault! She is to blame as well!' And then I looked up at him. 'I blew it. I don't know what happened to me. It just happened! I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop anymore - '

'Hmm?'

'I mean we were having a great evening. She looked beautiful. She looked gorgeous in that red dress and necklace - '

'Necklace?'

'You know the one that dad bought for mum for their anniversary? I gave it to her.'

'You gave it to her?'

'I wanted her to have it. Why? Is it wrong?' I wondered.

'Well, why didn't you give it to Hermione?' he tested.

With that, I got confused. 'Why would I give it to Hermione?'

'I don't know. Why did you give it to _Ginny_?' he asked.

'Well, Hermione is my friend.'

'And Ginny is _not_?'

'I would give Hermione one too but I only have one necklace and at that time, Ginny was the one that I saw everyday. And of course Ginny is my friend but - '

Excuses. Excuses. Excuses.

'But - 'Remus smiled a little bit and then said, 'And then what happened?' a great attempt to bring me back to earth.

'Coach asked me to come over to him so that I could meet the sponsors; but when I got back, I saw her talking to Creevey - '

'Creevey, Creevey – Ah! Creevey Camera Kid. OK then. Go on.'

'I was so _excited_ to come back to her - '

'_Excited_?'

'Yes!' but then I corrected myself a little bit. 'Well not very much. But since she is my date that night – What I'm trying to say is, shouldn't she be dancing with me? Alone?'

I stood up and then began pacing back and forth while Remus sat down and began watching me. 'I didn't dance with anybody else!'

'Did she ask for your permission?'

'Well, yeah – No! Not- really – Well she smiled at me. Is that asking for _my_ permission?' I wondered. 'And then when she smiled at me? I bloody nodded!'

Remus laughed. 'Powerful, isn't _she_?'

'Very much. I mean all she has to do is smile at me and then - '

'And then _what_ Harry?'

'She could make me do stuffs that I don't even like!'

'Like allowing her to dance with stupid Colin,' he said.

'Exactly! It's like you're reading my mind, Remus.'

'I can't read you're mind. I'm just in the same boat as you,' he stood up and then walked towards me before ruffling my hair. 'Barbara has the _same_ power over me. I'm _in_ _love_ with her you see.'

I became edgy and then proceeded with the rest of my story. 'I wanted to go to the bedroom and just rest but she stepped in front of me and wouldn't get out of the way. I didn't mean to – say those _things_,' I continued miserably. 'I didn't mean to - '

And then the calm Remus became serious, too serious for my liking that it began to scare me. You see, Remus is a very nice man but when angry – Oh, I don't even want to talk about it.

'What did you say Harry?' he asked slowly, looking very much alarmed. 'What exactly did you say?'

'Please don't make me say it again,' I pleaded. Now my eyes were becoming blurry because of all the water in it. I wiped it on my shirt. 'I didn't mean to yell at her.'

Remus just crossed his arms over his chest, looking even more serious. 'You disappoint me Harry.'

I felt even worse. 'Well being the bloody idiot that I was, I started giving her tantrums at the party. But how would she feel if I did to her what she had done to me?' I complained, trying my best to make it seem like my behaviour was completely justifiable; I needed to comfort myself.

'Well put yourself in my place. What if Barbara dances with another man will you not be upset?' I complained, still trying to defend myself. I wanted to be right so bad.

'As long as there's nothing going on between them it's quite fine and as long as she asks for my permission. It's just dancing. You dance with Hermione. Ron never gets upset.' He smiled a little, shaking his head. 'Harry, Harry, Harry.'

I closed my eyes and then buried my head on the couch, feeling very embarrassed.

'Do you - '

'I – am – not – feeling – this – way. This is not happening. I do not look at her that way - '

'Are you convincing me or yourself? Because either way, neither one's working,' he said again while massaging his temples.

'She is my younger sister…' I continued closing my eyes.

'And _she_ isn't your sister. Harry, I knew this would happen. I told you that I'd talk to The Weasley's about this favour that they had asked you. It's not right that they put you on the spot like that. And it was really foolish of you and irresponsible of you to agree. If your parents were alive, I know that they'll agree with me. Oh James! Lily! Your son is giving me a migraine!'

I just bowed my head, tears starting to fill up my eyes again. I didn't even know why I was getting teary eyed. I didn't want to cry. But once again, I couldn't help it. I'm losing control again. I was good at this but it seems as if I've lost my ability to keep my composure.

'Are you certain that you are still doing this because of Ginny's illness? Are you sure that you can stop when they ask you to stop?' he continued, making me feel even more upset.

I just wanted him to shut up, but he wouldn't. 'Stop it,' I whispered. 'Stop it.'

I suddenly felt dizzy. Whether it was because my privacy was invaded, or whether it was because I was being barged with questions and this was my defense mechanism or whether it was because I was really feeling dizzy because of all the alcohol that I've had that night, I couldn't tell.

And then completely shocking me, he added sharply, 'You are insecure Harry because you know that there is nothing going on between you and Ginny but _you want_ _more_. Admit it.'

'I'm - '

I looked at him and then started blinking my eyes really fast because as a matter of fact, no matter how much I deny it, what Remus is saying to me is true.

'I - ' I swallowed hard. 'I – didn't know – that – I'd – feel – this – way – about – her. I didn't know.'

Remus calmed down. 'It's not just saving Ginny's life that is involved here anymore. There's a great chance for emotions to be involved. And whether you like it or not, you have a connection with her and when you do finally get her pregnant, that baby will be the string that will connect you two? Did you think that everything will be normal after this? Did you honestly think that?'

'Harry, you are falling for her. But it's bad to be just hanging out there. You need security.'

_Security?_, I wondered.

'And what do you suggest that I do?' I snapped back at him.

'Tell her, silly,' said Remus, rolling his eyes. 'So that you know where you stand.'

'It's not that easy!' I protested, standing up. 'It's – not – that – easy.' I raised my eyebrows in wonder as I saw Remus muttering some words under his breath and then pointing his wand at the opaque antique flower vase, which glowed in bluish colour before briefly shaking. 'What are you doing?'

'Harry, come here boy.'

I did. He then grabbed my hand and then placed it on the vase and then before I knew it, we were at The Burrow.

'Damn it,' I said, panicking. 'This is not fair!' I didn't know what to do. I most certainly wasn't prepared for this.

And to make matters worse, Remus did the unexpected. 'Ginny! Harry wants to talk to you!' he shouted. He then looked at my horrified face. 'Be honest. Be a man, Harry. Just tell her how you feel,' were his last words, before apparating back to his home.

With Remus' loud voice, they obviously heard him and they of course knew that I am here. I nearly fainted. I wasn't ready for this. I felt trapped. There was no way to run. I am not ready for this. I cannot do this, not after saying all those horrible things to her – not after being a total slimeball – not after –

Suddenly, the door swung open and there I saw the greatest love of my life standing right in front of me; her expression, soft but blank.

I stared at her for a moment and then immediately looked down. 'Ginny,' I breathed out. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say those things – I wasn't really myself you know. I'm - '

She snorted a little. 'I'm sorry too.'

Taken aback, I looked back at her. 'Don't be, it's my fault. I was a git. Please believe me that I never meant those things that I said awhile ago – Curse this bloody mouth for saying those things!'

She smiled and then looked sideways. I took a step closer to her when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs.

'Harry? Ginny? What are you two doing out there? Close the door and come inside. It's freezing and it's late,' said Mr. Weasley while yawning. 'What are you two doing here this late hour? Good heavens! Do you know what time it is?'

But before we could say anything, Ginny ran to the washroom and then started throwing up. I immediately ran after her, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

I began massaging her back. 'Are you all right,' I asked worriedly, as I knelt beside her right next to the toilet. 'Ginny? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Ginny's not well!' But when I looked up to the couple they were beaming at the sight. 'Why are - '

'Harry,' greeted Mr. Weasley, putting his hand on my shoulders excitedly, with a huge grin on his face.

'I reckon you did it!' continued Mrs. Weasley, before enveloping me in a fierce hug.

'I – did – it,' I said slowly, blinking very fast. Before I could say anything more, Ginny looked up at me, wiping her mouth after gargling with water. She gave me a tiny smile.

'_Lumosnox_,' said Mrs. Weasley, pointing her wand at Ginny's belly, suddenly bright blue sparks came flying from the tip of Mrs. Weasley's wand. 'Ginny,' she whispered excitedly, almost in tears. 'You're pregnant.'

I gasped before looking at Ginny. 'You're pregnant?' I asked a tiny smile forming on my face at first but it grew bigger as the idea of Ginny's pregnancy sank in deeper into me.

She nodded. 'No sparks means no baby. Pink sparks means that it's a girl. And - '

'Blue sparks means that it's a boy,' I continued. I laughed excitedly, hugging her. I was so happy and, you know what? There are really no words to explain how I felt that very moment. I am going to be a father.

I am going to be a father.

I looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then said, 'She's pregnant,' while pointing at Ginny. I must have looked like an idiot but I didn't care. No one can take this moment away from me.

_My son will have all the best things in life. He'll have everything that I never had. Nice toys, nice house, and most of all a loving mother and father. It was perfect. His cot, I wonder if they make it in the shape of a broomstick. If they don't, I suppose a quaffle will do. I've seen one at Hogsmeade. Oh clothes! Nice tiny clothes for the baby! Nice feeding bottles… a nice and big comfy chair where Ginny can sit in the Nursery. I wonder what colour the Nursery should be?_

Ginny and I couldn't help but giggle. I then hugged her very tightly, but then stopped myself because I might squeeze the baby. I might squeeze my son. All was well and perfect when Mr. Weasley spoke.

'Ginny, you can stay here now and you wouldn't have to live away from home any longer,' he said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Suddenly, I was back to reality. It was as if I was soaring so high up in the air a moment ago and then suddenly loosing my grip and falling hard on the pavement. I looked at Ginny.

To my horror, she said, 'Yeah, dad. I finally get to live here again.'

'Ginny, I was wondering,' I interrupted but she cut me off.

'Mom, Dad, can you please leave me with Harry?'

They looked at each other and then said, 'Oh all right.' And then they went upstairs, leaving the two of us behind.

'So here it is. I'm already pregnant,' she said softly. 'You did your part and now I have to do my part. I'll have my things picked up by someone perhaps tomorrow.'

'Ginny, you - ' I stammered. I didn't like this idea at all. But I couldn't tell her for some reason. 'You can live at my house as long as you want, if you want to. I mean you don't have to move out.'

She looked at me straight in the eyes. 'Besides this is what we agreed upon. This is what you and my family agreed upon. After you get me pregnant, _I'll leave you alone_. I need to give you some space now. I mean you've given me way too much. I really owe you a lot. I think that – the least that I could do is to give you your life back. You know, before all this. Before _me_.'

'Ginny, I told you that I was sorry - '

'Besides you were right I guess. I may have misunderstood things but I just thought that maybe – you know – because I was starting – to – I was hoping that --'

'That what Ginny?' I asked.

'Nevermind,' she said, 'The bottom line is I was wrong.'

'With what?'

'It's better for me to –' she stammered, tears now streaming down her face. 'I have to come home, Harry. I have to do it now.'

_But home is with me Ginny, _I thought. _Home is with me, you and the baby in it._

'We've been spending way too much time together. I think this is for the best,' she said again, tilting her head a little bit.

I just stared at her. I wanted to tell her that she is wrong, that we never needed any time apart, that I was sorry, that I will be in my best behaviour from now on, that I'll do whatever it is that she wants me to do, that I'll be good from now on, that I need her and the baby, that nothing else would make me happy than to have her and my son living with me – that I desperately wanted us to be a family, something that I've never really experienced in my life. This is something that I've always wanted. This is something that I'll gladly give up everything for, even Quidditch and all the millions that I've inherited from my parents.

Isn't fate funny? First my parents and now, Ginny and my son?

Although I managed to keep my composure as she stood there with tears streaming down her face with my thoughts racing in my mind, I still felt powerless. I wanted to tell her that I'm in love with her but instead I said, 'If that's really what you want.'

'It's the best for you. It's the least that I could do for you,' she whispered. 'Goodbye Harry.'

'Goodbye, Ginny.' I turned around and then walked out the door. She was about to close it when I stopped her. She just stared at me with her big chocolate brown eyes, wondering what I was going to do. And all I wanted to do was hug her, so I did. I then took out the Gringotts Key that is in my pocket and then gave it to her. Of course she protested, but I was persistent.

I cupped her face with my hand. 'Keep it,' I said, now with my voice breaking. 'Please give him anything he wants. If either one of you needs anything, please come to me.'

She nodded. And then slowly, I leaned down to give her one last kiss, savouring the moment, looking at every inch of her face, focusing on every freckle and remembering her fragrant scent. I never ever wanted this moment to end – but I had to let her go.

_She wants me to let her go_, I thought.

'I'll miss you Ginny Weasley. I'll really miss you, Ginny,' I said before storming out of the house. I felt like I couldn't see anything clearly even though the sun was about to shine outside; because for me I've never seen it as dark as it is right now. I apparated back to my home before crying myself to sleep.

Hello there!

Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry for the wait but please allow me to thank all of the people who left reviews and to all those who emailed me. I really appreciate it. To those of you who emailed me in the past month or so, I'm sorry for not replying. My email got de-activated but it is now working again.

I know that this one will have a lot of mistakes… I have no beta. Hehehe.

I'm really sorry again for the wait. I'm not the healthiest person in the world. I am still getting better but the important thing is, I am better and I am getting better, not getting worse. LOL.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS!

LF


End file.
